Solace
by Onefaker
Summary: Kara Danvers has always been there for Lena Luthor. She never doubted her innocence or morals, but when Lena needed her most Supergirl had other business in another dimension. Lena was broken having betrayed her family and could only resort to the pits of darkness that plagued her mind. Can Kara return and allow Lena to find solace within her? Post-Medusa.
1. Supergirl Returns

The Luthor name was dark and untrusting. It could never hold much hope or brightness, it could only ever be stained with red and the black of Luthor souls. And that was all Lena could see growing up. Her outlook was shrouded with evil and dire relations in which she was blindly led to adopt these as the truths to the world. Reality became a nauseating spin that ingrained headaches that numbed her to the core. Her reality became strangers with flashing cameras, liberal liars with news segments that misspoke the 'truth' that was bottle fed to her, and the hushed whispers within the Luthor clan. But primarily, it was the emptiness that life offered.

There was bitterness in being adopted into the infamous name that many saw as a 'new chance' or a 'great opportunity' for a child like Lena. It was through growing up that she became disgusted by the lies and the secrets that they shared in privacy. With their tight-lipped responses and knowing stares that could bewilder anyone into silence. Lex and Lionel put up a façade around Lena that slowly and surely fell apart as time went on. They acted as if they loved her like she _was_ blood and not some stranger written into the family tree on paper. In particular, Lex made her feel the most welcome and she's never been certain to know if it was a power move put in place by Lillian to foster trust or of genuine concern. Lillian, though, was always blunt and honest, and surely served to show Lena her place in the Luthor name, but she always seemed in need to assure that she did not stray.

Though the shock of it all that coursed hatred and disbelief through her veins was when Lex turned on Superman and announced his open detestation of all aliens alike. He committed himself to a reign of terror in Metropolis and acted in unspeakable crimes. Lena found it cowardice and disgusting that the Luthor name supported him. Though she tried as well, but her vivid memories of sharing a hidden love of intergalactic aliens with Lex as children sought to offer no condolences. Lex convinced her that they too had heart (maybe not as humans) but of something to equivalent proportions in terms of love and endearment. That they cared for their own like a natural instinct, and that they too would always protect their family. And with that Lena became convinced that maybe Lex would always guard her from the evils of life. But the Luthor name persuaded him otherwise.

Superman putting Lex in jail became a bitter pill to swallow for Lena, but for Lionel and Lillian it only fed their fiery hatred. The Luthor name pitted all odds against Supers and aliens to embark on a sinful vendetta to terminate all intergalactic lives on Earth. Lena, though, wholeheartedly disagreed which only worsened their relationship.

Though Lex being jailed gave her the opportunity to beam a new hope and a force for good into Luthor Corp that would overwhelm the notorious name. She became a woman trying to make a name for myself outside of the Luthor name. In which she managed to achieve through the establishment of L-Corp and the success of business. But mostly, it was the new move to National City and the sea of fresh faces that sparked a foreign feeling within herself. Happiness, perhaps.

Kara Danvers, a fresh faced reporter for Catco Magazine, coursed a new sensation that felt comparable to bliss when she was around her. Like a puppy she was carefree, happy, and excitable. She was a welcomed change into Lena's pits of despair that consumed her life. Perhaps the incentive of knowing Supergirl was around National City caused residents to become happy-go-lucky. Although it seemed as if Kara was more than just optimistic, she felt safe. A feeling that Lena's never experienced.

Even with her family in Metropolis and Lex in jail, the feeling of security has never been in her reach. The constant threat of danger, assassination attempts and despise in the public eye shows that the Luthor name carries across cities. Being secure in her life with the burden of the Luthor name was a constant battle between deceit and denial. But being around Kara Danvers offered something akin to a feeling of security, yet it was different. She offered a sense of comfort and dependability.

But as with all aspects of Lena's life, the very feeling was artificial. It's been days since she betrayed her mother and Kara has not yet contacted her by any means.

While her relation with Lillian was not a heartfelt bond between mother and daughter, the act of defiance against her still resonated within herself to the core. It was betrayal at its finest. Lena would reason that for the betterment of life in National City then Cadmus had to become extinct and my mother jailed.

Her mother's actions had embalmed the Luthor's villainous name, showing that all members were in fact mad like Lex. The press and general perception of what went down casted a darker shadow on Lena. They labelled her as another villain, as if she will also go mad with rage against aliens. The name 'Lena Luthor' was seen as another chess piece for Luthor madness to win against intergalactic life.

It all worsened with business partners pulling out of L-Corp to safeguard their financial interests and associates selling their shares for less than buying price. The entire ideology that built L-Corp as being a force for good was saturating in the taint of Luthor blood.

Yet she thought Kara would understand that she was nothing like her family. She helped save National City. She was heroic in the face of evil and despair, which cost her family ties. Kara _literally_ became Lena's only friend in National City. Yet she couldn't even send a letter of either condolence or appreciation. Neither would Supergirl or the DEO for that matter.

After the incident, lower ranked DEO agents questioned Lena and sought answers for her mother's wrongdoings. They accused her of knowing more than she did, as if she was lying for her mother. The reception was not warm and of gratitude for saving alien life, but of untrusting of the Luthor name. The head of the DEO, Hank Henshaw, did not even bother to converse with her about the night. Instead she was left to converse with low lackeys of the DEO and NCPD Science Division like a disreputable fool.

Lena sighed, looking out over the balcony of her L-Corp office. Feeling foreign inside her own body. It was these moments reflecting on her life that coursed rage through her veins. She could never be herself – just a Luthor. All her good deeds were overshadowed by her name. She was trapped in a void of evil and emptiness that would never allow freedom and would never swallow her whole.

She took looked down at her empty glass of whiskey and the accompanying bottle on balcony's ledge and took the last swig of liquor from the bottle. Her whole life was a bitter joke and it drove her mad.

L-Corp became her life and it was faltering. She thought that Kara could offer something of more value outside of work, like perhaps friendship. But she was not there when she needed her most. Moreover, it only proved the insincerity of people. Kara Danvers was of course a reporter and a reporter only chases the story. The Luthor name was a great story to chase and even if she was constantly reminded that she was not a real Luthor the public would disagree. It became an endless cycle of disappointment and failure which was beginning to break her soul.

With that thought, Lena shut her eyes to clear her mind. She breathed in a deep breath and held on. Her heartbeat reverberated from within and it was all she could focus on. But as time went on she was forced to let out her shaky breath and with that her brain was reminded of the carnage of living under the Luthor name. It ruined everything that brought Lena happiness and she was getting tired of holding on to good hope.

Her anger spilled over and with an instance of rage she smashed the whiskey bottle over the railing of the balcony. This lack of control angered her more and she threw her glass cup over the edge, before clumsily gathering the glass shards into her open palm and sprinkling them into the open air in front of her. She watched as they glistened from the building lights as they fell gently. A feeling of content in the rage washed over her, and she was unsure of whether it was the numbness from the alcohol or the acceptance of Luthor madness.

It was in that moment that a flash of red and blue speedily entered her vision and a second later glass shards and an empty cup were dumped onto a small table on her balcony behind her. National City's renowned hero landed behind her with the gentle thud resounding in the night's brief silence.

"Ms. Luthor," her voice cooed, prompting Lena to turn around to face her. The alcohol washed over Lena at the movement and she felt nauseous. Though being a Luthor has trained her to be more aware over her outward appearance, thus she swallowed back any signs of feeling indisposed, replacing it with her sharp tongue reserved for CEO business.

"Please, leave the premises," Lena sighed, meeting the eyes of Supergirl.

"You are drunk-" Supergirl started.

"You have no right being on my property without my permission, _Super_ ," Lena stated matter of fact, almost bored. Her inner rage lessening to more of repugnance for the woman in front of her.

"You are drunk and a danger to yourself and to others. You just threw glass over your balcony from 20 storeys high. That could have killed someone!" Lena scoffed at Supergirl's feigned boldness.

"What should it matter to you? Of anything I do. Is it only when I'm a danger - a threat - that you have to come to a _Luthor_? Not when I save alien life on Earth? Damn it, Supergirl. I thought you were more open minded than Superman. Maybe Lex was right… A

 _Super_ is a Super after all. Egos of Gods he would say," She brushed past Supergirl to enter her office, leaving the Super confounded on the balcony.

"You don't mean that. The Lena I know is too smart and too good to think like that. I will always protect anyone of good heart in this city, _you_ included," Supergirl paused. The momentary silence pierced Lena like barbed wire. "I apologise for not being here after your act of good for our city and aliens alike that reside here."

"Where were you?" Lena asked as she seated herself at her desk, emotionless. She shielded her inner feelings with the feigning of power, as she did on the daily. She gave off the impression that it did not matter when inside it killed her twice over.

"Funnily enough, in another dimension saving the world there with my new friends. And boy let me tell you, we have it good here. Their world was kind of backwards. Like strong woman like us and our President are not as represented there," Supergirl whisked, getting off topic. "I just had other matters to attend to. I wish I could've been here for you, though."

"So do I," Lena breathed, breaking her sharp façade as her emotions became more overpowering in the wake of the alcohol taking its toll. Weakly, she continued. "Or if not you, then someone at least… Perhaps Kara Danvers. At one stage I thought we could've been friends. You know her right? Kara? She's interviewed you before. Can I ask whether you know where she's been? I haven't heard from her and I thought maybe I would have by now." Lena's face softened as she trailed off in her thoughts. A second passed before she promptly fixed her potent stare back on Supergirl in anticipation of her response.

Supergirl hesitated having been startled by the question. Lena Luthor was staring her down, albeit more weakly than any other day, the look still sent shivers down her spine. She was looking for answers, yet her eyes gave away her already assumed dejected conclusions.

"Uh yeah I know of Kara Danvers. She… Her. Uh Catco Magazine requested her to go to Gotham City to oversee the Bard conference. She couldn't immediately be here after the events unfortunately," Supergirl looked unsure of herself. Lena sighed, again disappointment coursed through her like blood.

She hardened her look having accepted life what it serves. "Of course. It was silly to think that friendship would trump work. Even so she was probably only instructed to come and report about me before and not to make friends, though she was clever to make me feel welcomed. She would often bring me lunch because I always seemed to forget. Though I guess a reporter can never be genuine when chasing a story." Supergirl looked as if she was about to rebut, however quickly swallowed and stared ahead.

"Kara… she's someone you can rely on in normal circumstances-"

"Nothing about being a Luthor is in normal circumstance," Lena shut down, bitterly. Abruptly she got up and walked off to pour herself another drink of whiskey. Objectively, everything to do with her family was under different conditions, let it be business or personal relations. Why would a budding friendship with the new wide-eyed reporter be of change to these pre-existing procedures?

"You should stop drinking," that made Lena laugh. A sad laugh full of pain and choked back disdain. Truthfully, she never fancied the taste of any alcohol, but it numbed her and blunted the piercing swipes of life as a Luthor.

"And _you_ should leave, Super," she pointedly spat, turning to face her.

"You're drunk-"

"That's none of your concern," She walked closer to the woman in red. The stench of alcohol becoming more apparent as she neared. "Just 'up, up and away'," she mocked before proceeding to pointedly scull her drink in defiance.

At that moment gunfire rang out from the distance and police sirens could be heard. Supergirl looked off in the direction and prepared herself to leave. She turned back to Lena, "This conversation is going nowhere. I have other business to attend to. Please don't do anything you will regret, Ms. Luthor. Good night," and with that she ran out to the balcony and flew off into the night sky before becoming hidden by the surrounding skyscrapers.

"Good night, _Super_ ," Lena mocked to her now empty office space.

A second passed and the silence became deafening once again. The ferocity of the voice in her head had slowly calmed since Supergirl arrived and she felt as if the Kryptonian had talked her from blindly walking off a cliff.

Truthfully she kind of enjoyed the little exchange with Supergirl, though she would never admit to it. Lena found her company nice after days of solitude with the only communication she's had being correspondence through emails to lawyers and business associates. Yet she was a bit disappointed in herself for assuming her CEO habit to command conversations which cornered Supergirl and may have hindered future cooperation with the hero.

Feeling exhausted, Lena looked over to her couch with her thoughts trailing to Kara who often sat down with her when she brought lunch to eat together. The girl could eat containers of takeaway food and not pack a pound. Lena was insanely jealous, though she wondered if the blonde trained with her FBI sister. Even so the bright eyed and bright clothed girl has always remained an astonishment to her, as all Lena's ever known was doom and gloom in her life. Yet the revelation of Kara not contacting her after the event™ became a quick fix to realising that no one can be that colourful without some shades of grey.

At that moment Lena spotted her laptop and before she could stop her alcohol-induced state she walked over and typed an email to Kara Danvers.


	2. A Sense of Excitement

The next morning seemed deathly bright through the large windows of L-Corp. The view juxtaposed the dim and sullen mood of Lena's office, offering no sympathies to last night's conversations.

Lena shuffled off her couch in a hangover daze groaning at the displeasure of the aftereffects of last night's whiskey session. She toddled over to her in-built bar and poured a glass of water before taking a couple of painkillers to wane her growing headache and stiff muscles from her restless sleep on the couch. Her memory served her well in piecing last night's midnight chat with National City's hero. Lena's thoughts replayed the strained conversation with Supergirl in a regretful reflection.

"Ms Luthor, you're 11 o'clock has arrived and is waiting in the foyer," Lena didn't even hear Jess knock let alone enter the office, having been too consumed in her thoughts.

She turned and nodded to the young woman, "Yes, thank you Jess. Tell Mr. Mathews that I will be another 10 minutes then we can discuss the future of oversea business expenditure." Jess nodded and hesitated to leave. "Is there a problem, Jess?" Lena asked, taking another sip of water.

"It's just that you – and I hope you take no offense – but you don't look well, Ms Luthor. Maybe I should reschedule for another day?" Lena sighed as her splitting headache returned. In truth she just wanted to lock herself away and just sleep for days on end without any worries. To be relaxed in every way possible. The alcohol could only numb her thoughts for so long. But she could never dare. Business and life went on without her consent and it would only damn her will if she didn't keep up.

"No, leave it. Give me 10 minutes and I'll freshen up. Thank you, Jess. That will be all," Lena instructed. Jess turned and uncertainly closed the door, though Lena couldn't miss her saddened observation of the slept on couch again.

Lena has stayed in her office for the last several days. The first night she did return home and tried to sleep in her bed but it felt like pins against her skin, reminding her of the piercing realisation her mother emitted when the betrayal occurred. Her home only became barer and lonely with her guilt doubling in her thoughts. So she stayed here in her office, finding solace in her strictly-business formalities with board members and shareholders. Though only for so long could she push down her sadness and pain before it erupted in her thoughts with severity.

Her office shared a private bathroom where Lena walked over to sink and washed her face. Staring into the mirror was an unfamiliar person that was in dire need of quality sleep, with darkened bags under her eyes and wrinkles framing her forehead. Lena combed her hair and sprayed herself with her richest fragrance that elicited power when surrounded by associates. She then proceeded to touch up her face with makeup to hide any trace of weakness.

Before long, Jess came in again and tidied up the office, removing the broken glass shards from the balcony and making up the couch. Jess' was tight-lipped and restrained in not illustrating her thoughts about Lena's habitation of her office over the last few days. Lena ignored Jess' worried sideway glances and sat at desk and put on a jacket to conceal her worn out clothes. A moment passed and Mr. Mathews was shown in by Jess. He was seated before her and the two proceeded to talk business.

-o-

After a tedious hour, Mr Mathews left and Lena collapsed on her couch. The financial aspects of business always bored her. She grew up where money was never an issue so it only became a matter of numbers and decimals. What interested her the most about L-Corp was the technological innovations that came from her passion of good and her need to help people.

Lena pulled herself off the couch and walked back over to her computer. She decided to check her emails for the first time that morning where she was met with formal emails from business ventures, police confirmations about the proceeding of Lillian Luthor sentencing, and one surprising email from the Kara Danvers.

Lena paused, seeing the email from Kara made her heart skip a beat. Butterflies filled her stomach making her unsure of instantly deleting the email or reading it and seeing her excuse for prolonging the misery Lena's been stuck in. Uncertainly, Lena opened the email.

 _Lena,_

 _Are you okay? It's 1am. I wish I could come see you now but my train from Gotham City gets in at 6 am. I will come by tomorrow to come and see you. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you but CatCo has kept me on a tight leash regarding the Bard conference._

 _Kara_

 _P.S I still want you in my life. You've become a great friend to me and I don't want this incident to ruin all of our memories together. Please stay safe. I'll be there in the morning._

The email wasn't much. Lena kind of thought it would be more heartfelt and apologetic. Though she became confused at Kara's mention of it being 1 am, before she scrolled down and realised that it was a reply to an email that Lena sent last night. Shocked, Lena quickly read her alcohol induced email to one Miss Kara Danvers.

 _Kara_

 _I thought you were my friend. I care for no one else but you and thus you're absence has betrayed me. I feel like shit for everything I've done and it's only worsening because I can't help to think that maybe that's why you're not here. I know you lost your parents when you were young but so did I. Lillian and Lionel could never be real to me._

 _I hope your life keeps going well for you and I'm sorry I can't be in it anymore._

 _Lena Luthor_

She couldn't believe that she resorted to drunk emailing her. Was she really this broken up inside? Lena wondered what Kara would have thought about it. Having received a midnight email that was incoherent to Lena's standards. Kara did reply within an hour but it seemed rush and held little value to her normal colourful responses. But she did confirm that she was away in Gotham City on work related purposes which eased a bit of Lena's distress.

Lena was used to the greyscale world around her that consisted of L-Corp business and her innate desire to write her own name for herself. But upon meeting Kara she awakened colour into her life and painted rainbows in her outlook which offered beauty and peace in Lena's mind. Though after Lena's betrayal to Lillian her world slipped from one of intricate colour and detail to a veil of red and black, showcasing that beauty is only situational. Kara's absence of colour further emphasised the lack of worth in Lena's life, she was just a hollow being following through on life's expectations.

Lena had come to expect fear and resentment of everyone around her, yet the reporter became a spontaneous element that enlightened Lena's expectations. Kara created her own tide which in effect pulled Lena in the moment she first met her. Meeting Kara and Metropolis' own Clark Kent was astounding but half-expected. Clark is a renowned reporter and it was expected of him to get the scoop of a Luthor's move to National City. Yet Kara Danvers, the unknown assistant to Cat Grant, she was the surprise that caught Lena off-guard. For her beauty alone could captivate the living world, but her personality could make anyone smitten. Everyone seemed to know this but her – let it be her best friend Winn, photojournalist James Olsen, or the new CatCo intern Mike. Lena, too, tried to overpower this infatuation but the ray of sunshine proved too pure and her aura was addicting.

"Jess," Lena spoke into her intercom on her desk. Lena wondered if Kara had actually stuck to her word and visited L-Corp this morning as she said in the email.

"Ms Luthor, what can I do for you?" Jess replied over the intercom from her desk outside.

"Has Ms Kara Danvers been in this morning?"

"She did come in and request to see you at about 9:30 am, but as instructed for all unexpected guests I told her you were not available without a scheduled meeting," Lena smiled at the thought of Kara coming to see her as promised. The smile, though small, was perhaps the first real one in several days, though it was short-lived.

"Kara is no ordinary guest and her visits should always be welcomed. No matter if unexpected or not in the books. Though I do appreciate you acting accordingly of my instructions, Jess. Thank you," Lena officiated.

"Duly noted, Ms Luthor. Would you like me to contact Ms Danvers?"

"No thank you, Jess. I'll do it myself," Lena leaned back in her chair. This was the moment that she'd been in desire of. Talking with Kara and being in a state of pure bliss as Lena would forget time around her. Yet a twinging thought pierced her and she fell crestfallen.

Would it really be the best idea to call her? To see her? Kara made no attempt before today. Maybe she just needs another article for CatCo. No, Kara's better than that. Still the thought of being used by Kara clouded her momentary ease. But would being used by Kara really be that bad? Lena would probably sell her soul for a cent if she could spend more time with the reporter.

Lena struggled with her thoughts. What would Kara's intentions be? Of good heart like she knows from her or of a hidden agenda? Lena was scared of what the answer could be. She wanted to scream her frustrations.

Before stressing any longer Lena snatched her phone and dialled Kara's mobile number that she memorised the second she was given it. Lena concluded that she had a lot to say to her which prompted this swift decision. The dialling tone sent shivers down Lena's spine she wanted so desperately to hung up and forget it. Yet the thought of the perky blonde answering and Lena being able to exclaim the pain that Kara has inadvertently put her through persuaded her to continue. Lena wanted Kara to know that she's been alone and struggling in part due to her absence.

"Lena?" an innocent voice buzzes. Lena swallowed at the lively tone which contrasted everything about her life.

"Kara, yes. It's Lena Luthor – uh…" Lena trailed off, unknowing how to continue. She was taken off-guard by butterflies that Kara's voice emitted in her stomach. "You came to my office earlier and were sent away. I apologise. I forgot to leave a message for Jess to let you in," Lena opted to leave out the part where she was sleeping off her alcohol induced state or for that the fact that her sober-self had no intention of emailing her last night.

"Oh it was alright. It let me go and have breakfast at Noonan's. Nothing like a potstickers in the morning," she lightly laughed. Lena could not help her own small laugh escape. Talking with Kara was always easy, which made it harder for Lena to make her feel remorseful for leaving. "Speaking of eating, have you had lunch yet?"

Lena almost felt guilty. She's barely eaten since the incident, opting to rather drink away her emptiness than fill it with food.

"No, I haven't had time," which wasn't lie, though Lena still felt shameful.

"You had the meeting with that guy, right? The one with the 80's moustache."

"Ye- How did you know that?" Lena quizzed, confused. Reflecting back to an hour ago, she did find it particularly unsettling of Mr Mathews' pornstache. It did not serve him well if he wasn't wanting to appear like either a middle aged paedophile or a low budget porn star.

"Oh! Uh it was this morning. He – I saw him waiting when I went in to see you." Kara stammered, almost phrasing her answer as a question.

"Our meeting was at 11 am," Lena stated light-heartedly, nearing sceptical. She loved catching Kara off-guard and watching (or in this case hearing) her stammer incoherently.

"He was – uh – early," she replied, again eliciting a small laugh. "But _you_ changed the subject. Have you eaten lunch yet, Lena?" Lena smiled, her chest feeling light and fresh.

"Well in actual fact, _you_ changed the subject," Lena coolly stated, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Did I? Well… I'm a dummy," Lena could hear the smile on Kara's face.

"You're not a dummy," she chuckled. Lena quickly spoke as she started to hear Kara rebut, "You're very clever, otherwise Cat Grant would never have had you as her protégé." Truthfully Lena found Kara incredibly smart. It was different to the sort of smarts that she grew up with – it wasn't scientific or evil minded like the Luthor family. It was more of a street-smart and investigative kind that was well suited for the budding reporter.

"Hmm," Kara hummed.

A comfortable silence fell over them.

"So do you want to get lunch? I could bring takeaway Noonan's to you or Chinese food. Or sushi? How about some Italian or Persian?" Kara listed. Lena felt her stomach growl and she was happy enough to eat anything.

"Whatever you feel up to, Kara," Lena answered. She just wanted to spend time with the girl. "Whatever else you can fit in that stomach of yours."

"I could eat for days on end, Lena," she laughed.

"I know," Lena spoke. Kara's voice carried on speaking about food and Lena listened attentively, enjoying the feelings Kara gives her.

In that moment, Lena lost all desire to make Kara feel remorseful. She just sought the company of her _literal_ only friend in National City. The plague of dark thoughts were already fading as the bright angelic voice swaddled her ears and lightened her heart of the burdens it carries.

"So I'll just bring some Noonan's then," Kara decided after a rambling discussion of the best diners and restaurants in National City.

"That would be fantastic, Kara," Lena mused, sitting up in her chair.

"I can be there in half an hour," she offered.

"Again, that would be fantastic," Lena affirmed. In truth, Lena was kind of worried about seeing her again. All she wanted was to see Kara, but the cynical thought that she may have become too much of a burden under the Luthor name reminded her of her selfishness. Yet Kara was electricity and it gave life to her, without it Lena was becoming numb.

"I'll see you, Lena," she softly spoke, tugging a wider smile from Lena. The interlude silence before the dial tone gave her goosebumps. Lena gazed at the screen of her mobile before placing it on her desk in a dazed thought.

Kara was coming here in half an hour.

With that thought, Lena sprung up and immediately went to her private bathroom. She caught her reflection and paused. It was ghastly to her standards. Not thinking much more of it, Lena undressed and showered away her ghostly thoughts and pains. The heat of the water caressed her body and gave it the encouragement to meet Kara against the riptide that was attempting to pull Lena away from happiness. Her thoughts were trying to wield a sword through the lightness that was easing Lena's body the more she thought of the blonde.

Before long, Lena was dressed and had organised the financial paperwork from when Mr Mathews was here. She checked the clock and saw that she had 5 minutes before Kara said she would arrive. She quickly went over to her bar and took another two painkillers. It made her feel nauseous as it sat in her empty stomach.

A knock broke the silence before Jess' voice carried throughout the room "Miss Danvers is here."

"With food!" an accompanied voice echoed behind. Lena turned smiling as Kara nodded to Jess before entering the room. She seated herself at the couch as she placed the food on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Jess. That will be all," Lena directed at the pleased girl at the office's doorframe. Jess nodded and gave a quick look at Kara as she unpackaged the food before a final glance at Lena. Lena knew that her brain was ticking, but appreciated the eased concern as she left.

"I got a bit of everything from Noonan's," Kara stated in an innocent child-like tone. She had unpacked all 8 containers and organised them into two rows.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you bought out the store," Lena chuckled, walking closer to Kara. The echo of Kara's answering laugh erupted butterflies in Lena's otherwise empty stomach.

"Well I usually call in advance. Y'know let them prepare for my arrival," Kara beamed, looking up into Lena's eyes. A part of Lena froze when their eyes met. Green met blue. To Lena it felt as if the colours danced in a ravenous storm and birthed the creation of all colours in this greyscale world. Though unlikely as Lena soon looked away, as the feeling of greed crept into her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Kara," Lena spoke as she sat down beside Kara on the couch. "So where do we start?" Lena eyed all the containers of food. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Well boy," Kara drawled, in what Lena concluded as a response to hearing the hunger Lena's stomach exclaimed. "You can sure start anywhere you like! I don't think your stomach would care much," she laughed.

Though slightly embarrassed, Lena chuckled as well. "Well when your knee deep in a suffocating whirlpool of resentment, you tend to forget to eat," Lena mildly spoke, half in humour and half in bitter temperament.

The sudden silence overcame them both. _Another regret to add to the list,_ Lena thought. She sighed, having ruined the otherwise welcoming moment. Though it was characteristic of a Luthor to shine negativity in all things happiness.

Kara cleared her throat as Lena continued serving food onto a takeaway plate, ignoring the now stifled air. Kara turned to face her, "You know that I truly am sorry for not being here for you. Something just came up suddenly. I wish I could have been here for you."

Kara's gentle words almost made Lena teary. "Not to be too colloquial, but it kind of sucked that you weren't," she whispered, afraid of the words she was saying. She was always told not to let fear be known to the face of people. It was weakness. And a Luthor never shows weakness. But Kara… She was her Achilles heel in Lena's suit of strong demeanour and attitude.

"I know it was a struggle for you… the last few days. But I'm here now, Lena. I'll always be here for you," hearing that was almost bitter in her ears. _I'll always be here for you_ was a sick joke in Lena's consciousness. Lex would promise it daily. And he notoriously broke that when he turned on Superman and got prosecuted.

Scoffing, Lena pointedly spoke, "L-Corp is about to become a rundown business of broken dreams. My own mother is going to jail – because of me – where she'll join my brother and my father. These last few days have felt like nails against my skin ripping me apart and _you_ weren't here. My _friend_ wasn't here."

Tears were fresh in Lena's eyes as she spoke. Lena shakily shovelled a forkful of fried rice as she ignored the powerful stare Kara had fixed on her. A gentle sigh escaped Kara and she leant in to hug Lena's side. A sense of comfort washed over Lena and her tears escaped more readily.

"I'll do everything to make it all better for you, Lena. I promise. You can trust me," Kara whispered into her ear. Lena put her plate down (the best she could with Kara's strong arms around her) and turned to embrace her back.

Lena felt weak, yet more prominently, she felt secure with Kara around her.

"Lena, I can organise help for us to build you up again," Kara excitably pulled back, facing Lena. "I got it! James – he runs CatCo while Ms Grant is away – and can help me write and publish a piece on L-Corp, which will help business. Alex – my sister, she's in the D… um FBI – can help with the prosecution of Lillian, like the paperwork and stuff. And I can be there for anything else like making sure you know you are not alone. Because you aren't."

Lena could feel the excitement radiating off her like electricity. Her smile beaming like a single torch in a pit of darkness. Truth be told, Lena was sure that her smile could warm the sun. It could wholeheartedly warm her from inside out, that's for sure.

At that point Lena wasn't sure if it was another moment of weakness or a calculated decision, but she agreed to Kara's words. And Kara pulled her into another smothering hug that gave Lena her own sense of excitement.

-o-

 **Author's Note:**

So this is my first shot at writing Supercorp, so please let me know what you think. Critique is highly welcomed.

Also this is my first time writing a fanfic in literally years so I hope my story telling isn't _too_ horrible. But I should hopefully be able to update frequently as I have finished high school (yay) and have a lot of free time in between work and pure procrastination.

And one last thing I haven't used so I'm still learning how to operate it, which is why my first author note is one chapter 2 hah.

Thank you for reading!


	3. The Galaxies Within

"Lena, this is James Olsen," Kara introduced the two domineering figures as they eyed each other with doubt filling their eyes.

The trio stood in the spacious CatCo office that was once home to the Queen of all Media, Cat Grant. Now the room belonged to James Olsen as a stand-in for the woman. He held little power to her, in fact Lena heard rumours that he was being bulldozed by working man Snapper Carr. Lena found it quite humorous that the best friend of the Man of Steel could be overpowered by a balding old man with the personality of a Venus fly trap. Obviously the power and wit of Superman could not translate over to James.

"Yes, Jimmy Olsen the renowned Pulitzer-winning photojournalist and recognised friend to Metropolis' own Superman," Lena listed in one breath, as she shook his hand in pleasantry. Though Lena knew the man now went by James now it was an instinctive power play as she felt offside in the foreign environment.

This was the first time she left her L-Corp office since she made it home for the last few days. Kara insisted they go to CatCo to organise the article, though Lena knew that Kara just wanted her to see the outside world. Lena didn't put up much of a fight against Kara. After yesterday's breakdown in front of her, they agreed to just put it off for the next day and just enjoy each other's company.

"Uh I go by James now," he light-heartedly refuted. "And now I am the interim CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media." Lena noticed his quick side glance to Kara as he awkwardly coughed in the silence that followed. She could feel his wariness of her presence, which was only rightful as his best friend, Superman, was betrayed by one Lex Luthor. Lena herself, was ingrained to think wrong of Superman and his allies but she was strong enough to think otherwise. Yet thoughts still unconsciously lingered in her brain and she remained sceptical of James' intentions.

"Yeah! So James is going to help us write a convincing article to increase business at L-Corp in the midst of turning shareholders and get people back on your side," Kara jumped in, as she clapped her hands together in enthusiasm.

Lena turned to face Kara, breaking her officious eye contact with James. Kara looked so optimistic about the proceedings and Lena couldn't bare disappoint her. "Good, where do we start?" Kara beamed in response. She jumped on her heels and nudged Lena to sit on the couch as she sat beside her. James followed in suit and sat on the couch opposite of her.

"So all we need is the business paperwork that officiates the growth/ decay since the establishment of L-Corp, and your business model that illustrates the interrelated architectural, co-operational, and financial arrangements that were developed to achieve L-Corp's strategic goals and objectives… And also a formal interview about your act in Medusa," James trailed off.

"Yes, okay," Lena spoke as she set her briefcase on the coffee table and opened the case. She organised her papers and handed them over to James and Kara to look at. The two spoke about the papers as they begin pinpointing the direction for the article. Lena sat watching the back and forth. It was very kind of Kara to help after everything. Though Lena still had a selfish spite that wanted Kara to know the pain Lena's had to endure.

In a quick moment, Kara gave her a shy glance and as Lena was about to return it but the reporter turned away. She noticed the girl swallow and rub the back of her neck. That action confused her. Did Kara see something in the paperwork? Lena never believed there to be any residue of Luthor Corp or its evil ways. She began the company as a fresh start to helm the malicious Luthor name that followed her.

"Is there a problem, Kara," Lena quizzed, as her confusion ate away at her. Kara stayed quiet for a second before realising that she must say something. She looked as if she was thinking about what to say, before a slight ramble slipped out instead.

"No – no," Kara assured, though awkwardly. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Kara shifted and looked Lena in the eye, her posture slumping and she hesitantly smiled, "Is that alright?... If I ask if you're alright?" She could see the confusion etched on Kara's face as she reflected on what she way saying.

Lena chuckled, though as she remembered James was across from her, straightened her posture and breezily spoke, "That's fine, Kara. Yes, I am alright."

Unsure, Kara persisted, "Well I don't want it to seem as if we are intruding in your business – both personal and L-Corp. You just seemed quiet in our discussion –" Kara turned to James to affirm her thoughts, he nodded and Kara continued, "…and I want to make sure that this is what you want?" Kara's blue doe-eyed expression melted away any doubts. The look made Lena realise that Kara only wanted to help and she could not have any other intentions. While Lena was always told to hold mistrust for anyone other than a Luthor she couldn't help but trust Kara with every inch of her body. Kara's eyes alone could easily make her lose her mind, though not with madness like Lex but with a blissful transcendence.

"I trust you, Kara. You are very understanding. Truthfully, I don't think you have a malicious fibre in your body," Lena found herself replying. Kara shyly smiled in response.

To Lena's surprise James butted in (slightly ruining their moment, she thought), "Yeah, Kara you are _very_ understanding. Super. In fact, you remind me of Supergirl. She's also understanding especially when she finds out whoever this Guardian person is."

Kara turned to face him, with slight distaste biting her tongue, "I'm not so sure Supergirl would be _that_ understanding. This Guardian vigilante seems as if he is just messing everything up." Lena sensed she was missing something.

"I thought he helped her out the other night," James persisted, with slight hostility tracing his voice. Kara eyed him in suspicion and James responded with a forced friendly smile. Lena was definitely missing a vital piece of information, as James' light (and off-topic) comment was about to instigate a heated argument that was about to spill out in front of her..

"Yeah, but –"

Lena faked a cough, breaking the tension in an attempt to get back on track. The two broke their ferocious eye contact and looked her way. "Before you two get distracted I think we should continue," in response the two nodded and eyed each other one last time before looking back down at the documents.

"I apologise, Lena. We're just very opinionated about National City's new hero," James spoke up in the silence, igniting the argument again.

"Hero? More like nuisance. He's only going to get hurt –"

"He probably has a team behind him to help-"

"Well there you go, more people are going to get hurt-"

Lena sighed, drawing the attention of the girl next to her. "Lena…" Kara seemed worried and apologetic for her tirade with James. "I'll stop. This will be a Guardian-free zone," which James stopped his next point of thought on the topic and reluctantly nodded along to Kara, also apologetic.

In truth this arguing reminded her of her memories with Lex and how they argued about Superman's morality which only angered him more. With that thought, Lena was reminded of how being here was again was betraying her family and how she caused her family's despise for just being in existence. Lena didn't come to be reminded of that. She'd rather subdue the thoughts with alcohol. She abruptly stood which in turn threw both James and Kara off guard.

Kara's hand instinctively reached for Lena's but Lena ignored it and walked out of the office. Her head was aching and she needed a moment. She knew she was overreacting but the last few days have worsened her mental stability. She was breaking inside and nothing could stop it. The guilt was plaguing her mind.

"Lena," Kara's voice called as she followed in pursuit of her.

Harshly, Lena turned to face her, "maybe this _was_ a mistake." Kara seemed slightly dejected at the outburst. Looking around the room being surrounded by interns and desk workers, Kara pulled Lena into an empty photocopier room for privacy. Lena let her. Once the door closed, Lena continued, "I shouldn't be changing fate. Life has set the Luthor name to be one of evil, to be incarcerated. To rot in prison. All of us. I can't change that! I thought I could but I can't. L-Corp is failing and a stupid article won't fix it!"

"It could! Just let us try," Kara encouraged. Feeling a strong sense of emotions wash over her, Lena turned to not let Kara see her cry again. She found it embarrassing and weak that she'd have to see her like this on what seemed like the daily.

"It's just so frustrating," Lena whispered as silent tears escaped.

"I know," Kara soothed.

"I can't deal with it, anymore."

"Not alone you can't. That's why I'm here. That's why James is here. But we need your help."

 _Your Help._

Lena's never heard that of a Luthor without it being barbed in malicious intent.

"I'm _trying,"_ Lena gripped the bench to keep herself steady. "I'm just so weak," she revealed through shaky breaths.

"What? That's crazy. You are one of the strongest people I know!" Lena could hear Kara move closer.

"Then you haven't met many people," Lena spoke, bitterly.

"I've met plenty. But you're a standout," Kara leaned on the bench next to her, unsure of what to do with herself. Lena could feel Kara's concentrated stare on her.

"A standout because I'm a Luthor, I assume," she bit.

"No, Lena. And stop with this Luthor garbage. Your last name does not define you so stop letting it!" Kara frustratingly let loose. The raise in volume made Lena jump, though mostly from the surprise of it being from the sweet and innocent Kara Danvers. "You are much more than anything your family were. You can change your life – it's not written in the stars. If it were then I'd personally chan- get Supergirl… to change it herself," she finished, easing in tone by the end of it. "Literally," she chuckled.

Lena looked over at her and smiled a teary smile. Kara returned it in a heartbeat.

"My birth father once told me that I should never apologise for burning too brightly or collapsing into myself every night," Kara murmured. "Because that is how galaxies are made," she finished, sighing at the memory.

Lena's heartrate increased in awe of the girl in front of her. For the reporter who often tripped on her own words and rambled relentlessly she had a way with her words in this instant.

"After what happened, it's alright if you come back as a completely different person. One with a new mindset, a new outlook… a new soul. The Lena Luthor that once cared too much about everyone and everything can no longer care at all. She can be happy if she lets herself," Kara softly spoke, never breaking eye contact with Lena. "Please let yourself be happy," she whispered.

In a moment that felt like time slowed to a standstill, Lena leaned in and gently kissed Kara. This is the happiness she dreamed of. She could taste the mix of her salty tears and… a sense of vanilla? She wondered. To Lena time became a distant memory. The softness of Kara's lips almost felt almost imaginary as they slowly started moving against hers in an undefined rhythm.

Yet time did still exist and upon realising what she was doing, Lena abruptly pulled back and turned away from Kara, walking a step away to collect her thoughts. "I'm so sorry," she hurriedly whispered in the deafening silence.

Lena stood broken. Why would she do that? It was uncalled for, yet what all her desires sought. Since meeting Kara, she lived in a constant state of denying her strong admiration for the blonde. But it always came down to the age old battle of consciousness vs unconsciousness. And her hidden desires won.

"You did nothing wrong," Kara hesitantly murmured, not revealing much. Lena wasn't sure what the girl would be thinking at this moment. She tried not to think about it.

"Can I have a moment, Kara," Lena begged. Kara remained silent, unsure. "Please," her voice broke.

"Yeah uh… if that's what you need," Kara finally shifted from the bench, brushing past Lena as she left the room without another word, only a sole broken glance.

Lena watched her go, almost expecting her to say something more, but glad she didn't. Lena wouldn't have known what to say.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. The girl, that she could no longer deny she truly loved, was outside the door because she mistakenly kissed her and kicked her out. Lena was scared. Hell, it was more than that. Lena was terrified because she knew Kara meant more to her than anyone else. She was everything Lena thought of when she thought about love and happiness.

She loves her. _Loved?_ She now wondered. She highly doubted Kara would still want her in her life after that. But still the power of love was too great for distance to hinder it. She would probably still love her even if she never saw her again.

But what if Kara hates her now? Lena had no right to kiss the girl. You can't always kiss the girls you want to kiss, Lena thought. Kara seemed taken aback yet she did kiss back? Or did Lena imagine that. Lena slowly raised her fingers and traced her lips. The taste of vanilla still lingered.

Lena stood still as more tears flowed with reason. She attempted to withhold her choked tears but the emotions running through her begged otherwise. She soon slid down against the bench, leaning in a hunch for carelessness of the good posture that Lillian imbedded in her. She sat as she replayed the scene in her head over and over. She grieved the loss of a beautiful friendship and the sense of belonging she felt around Kara.

Lena was always told to never let herself be vulnerable. And she swore that she never would. Except life never seems to uphold these promises and the moment Lena noticed Kara she became defenceless to the power and vulnerability of heartfelt love. With that thought, Lena realised that Kara's has always become the exception to every standard the Luthor's represented.

After for what felt like hours, though could only realistically be 20 minutes maximum, Lena pulled herself together the best she could. She had to face her, whether rejected or… Lena couldn't finish the thought, the idea of Kara liking her back was impossible as is.

Lena had to leave this suffocating printer room or she'd go insane. She wiped her tears with the tissue box on the bench and straightened her blouse. She timidly went over her game plan over and over in her head to find the encouragement to go through with it. Lena would walk out and apologise to Kara and leave the CatCo building to find refuge back in her stark L-Corp office, where she never should have left this morning.

Pumping herself up, Lena pulled the door open and expected the face of Kara to greet her, but no one stood there, only the empty corridor wall. Sighing, she quickly re-evaluated her plan. Kara was probably back with James in his office – would she have told him? Maybe Lena should just walk out and not bother to apologise. Though the inching feeling of regretting it if she did convinced her otherwise.

Lena walked out of the printer room and with one final boost of reassurance knowing that Kara could never hate her (she wasn't capable of negativity). She feigned confidence as she walked past the desks of employees and strode into James' office where James resumed looking at her papers and was discussing the paperwork while Kara had her laptop and was drafting the article, she assumed. Lena noticed a lack of concentration on her face and felt guilty for being the reason for it.

She stood at the doorframe and on instinct the two looked over. Lena met the eyes of Kara and felt the earnestly in her eyes as a light blush crept up on her face. Lena broke the eye contact, feeling selfish, and gave James a nod. "I must be leaving, I'm afraid," she faked looking at her watch.

Kara abruptly stood, reflectively catching her laptop as it slipped off her lap. "Uh no. Stay, Lena."

"I really should be going," Lena spoke, trying to ignore Kara's innocuous prying eyes.

"No, please," she softly pleaded.

Joining her, James stood uncertain of himself, "Yeah uh –" he gave Kara an inquisitive glance, seeming unsure of why she's practically begging Lena to stay. "We still need a formal interview." Kara nodded along, finding reason for Lena to stay.

Lena wanted badly to just leave. Not caring about any of this, but a nudging thought reminding her of Kara's words tempted her to stay. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries," Lena spoke, trying to deflect their desire for her to stay. "Again," she muttered under her breath, looking down at her feet.

"No –" Kara hurriedly added, as if she heard Lena's almost silent confession. James looked on confused. "You haven't overstepped," she concluded, forcing a smile that wasn't as bright as it normally shone, but was honest nonetheless.

"It's true, Lena. _We_ want to help you here. It's a slow news day, anyway, so it's no burden on our shoulders," James remarked, not realising he's missing the pivotal meaning that was underlying their words.

Lena sighed, accepting defeat. The sooner this is over then the sooner she can sleep off the day in her office. "Shall we begin the interview, then," Lena directed in feigned authority. Kara and James nodded as they cleared the table and couches that were littered in L-Corp documents. Kara stood again and showed Lena her seat on the couch, gently leading her by a soft hand on her shoulder. Lena tried to repress the feelings of comfort at the touch.

James grabbed a recorder and notepad and handed them to Kara to conduct the interview.

"No. James, _you_ will interview me," Lena ordered. The two CatCo employee's shared the same look of confusion in response. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not a reporter," he attempted to rebut.

"Kara hardly has the training to qualify either," she responded, feeling the guilt rise as Kara's face fell. Lena swallowed, already regretting her words as they came out harsher than she was expecting. Lena just couldn't be interviewed by Kara, the girl she just kissed and ditched. The girl she was solemnly in love with. Lena would fall apart if she had to stare at the girl for a moment longer than a second.

"Ms. Grant knew I had the capability even if I don't have the formal training," she quietly spoke.

"Snapper Carr has said otherwise," Lena revealed, biting her cheek at the pain it gives her to say these words to the lively girl. Kara's face remained downcast.

"I've interviewed you many times before," Kara quizzed, trying to get a footing in the discussion. _She has a point_ , Lena thought. But she hadn't kissed her right before those. She hadn't been blunted to the core and revealed her harbouring love.

" _Please,_ Kara," Lena's voice broke. Kara's eyes widened before nodding in reluctant understanding.

"Yes, okay. James will interview you, Lena," she confirmed, turning to face James. She feigned a more lively expression to him and handed over the notepad and recorder. "Uh I'll just continue drafting the article while you two do this," she awkwardly gestured, and gave Lena a final slight offended look before taking her laptop and sitting at James' desk.

Lena's eyes followed her retreating form, knowing she messed up again. She could unconsciously hear James setting everything up and discussing _something_ about the interview with her, but Lena could only focus on the girl as she busily sat and began writing. "- Lena," he cut through her thoughts.

"Ah – yes."

"Let's start," he prompted.

"Let's," she responded dryly, as he clicked the recorder and commenced the interview.

The interview ran for about 30 minutes as he asked questions ranging from her relationship with her mother, to her part in Medusa and her the stance on aliens. He quizzed about the intentions of L-Corp and the financial future of the company, making note of the key words and ideas.

Truthfully, her answers were shallow but did manage come out a little persuasive. Lena's words were not as influential or hard-hitting as her brain seemed absent from the discussion, instead focusing on the girl across the room. She couldn't help the quick glances at her, luckily only catching her eye twice. Though each time they became more sincere as the tension eased.

Once the interview concluded, James thanked her and handed his notepad over to Kara at the desk. "I'll get an intern to transcribe the interview," he stated to Kara, before walking past Lena and outside the office, with the USB recorder in hand.

Lena watched him leave before looking over at Kara. She glanced her over, making an internal note of every inch of perfection that was Kara. Meanwhile, Kara was busily flicking through James' notes. Lena sighed, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. Throughout the interview Lena became more and more guilt-ridden and apologetic for her actions to Kara. A second passed and Lena turned back to face the front, not knowing how to express her remorse.

"I'm sorry," Lena found herself saying. It was only simple, but the best she could think of in the moment.

"I know," Kara replied, sighing. Lena looked back and shuffled her seating to face her. "I am too, you know. I shouldn't have left you… or at least I should have said something."

"I'm sorry for that too. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what came over me," she lied, biting her lip. Lena knew what came over her – her craving for the girl she loved. It was just a moment of weakness that prompted her.

"You don't have to apologise for that," she murmured. Lena only slightly caught it, a bit confused at what it could mean.

"You've just been in a place of loneliness for too long. You probably just needed a soft touch or a feeling of love." Kara looked up to meet Lena's eyes. Lena swallowed deeply. _Love?_ Did she know? "Like a sensual touch, to know you're not alone," she added.

"I'm not horny," Lena deflected, unsure of if that's what Kara meant.

"No! Oh my Rao…" Kara face palmed, feeling a blush creep up. "I just meant that sometimes your body craves someone…? I don't even know what I'm saying," she awkwardly laughed. Lena enjoyed the sight. Finally, Kara looked back up to meet Lena's eyes again. "Let's just forget the kiss and _this_ conversation?" she asked, hopeful. Her lips edging on a smile.

Lena's chest tightened. In all honesty, a part of her didn't wanted to forget the kiss. But if that's what will save the friendship then Lena would agree. "Yes," she breathed. "But I don't know about this conversation? I think I'll remember it. I'll tell everyone about the time Kara tried to explain sexual attraction in a time of loneliness?" Lena chuckled, trying to push down the sorrowful feelings of knowing the woman you love wants to forget your kiss.

"Noooo!" Kara whined, slightly mortified at the thought. "Please, Lena. That's so embarrassing," she lightly chuckled.

Lena smiled back, knowing that if she could at least have Kara as a friend then it will all be worth it. Yet, she couldn't deny a small tingling thought in the back of her mind that believed that maybe, just maybe, Kara might like her back.


	4. Changing Mindsets

Kara looked before her at the scene that laid before her eyes. A small smile twitched on her lips. Lena and Alex were discussing the paperwork that was involved with the incarceration of Lillian Luthor and the signing off on her home and bank accounts, assuming that Lillian would serve multiple life sentences for her crimes. The documents were spread over the table in an 'organised mess,' Alex would call it (although Kara wouldn't name it that, instead she would dub it as chaos). The two were talking over a cup of tea as Alex helped Lena read and sign the legal forms.

It was two hours ago when Kara brought Lena into her apartment. Lena was again reluctant to leave her office but Kara persuaded her otherwise. She promised her that Alex would help with the filling in of forms and signing off on all legal documents which would lighten her worries and workload.

When Kara led Lena into the brick-laden and finely decorated apartment she carefully watched her absorb her new settings. Lena's been here once before, yet this time she seemed more indulgent as she scanned over the room. She noticed her take in every detail and reservedly smile as she could see the influence of Kara's personality in the design. Kara couldn't help but blush watching her. Weirdly, she felt as if Lena belonged here. In her home. Soon nervousness enveloped Kara as she wondered what Lena thought of her place.

To relax, Kara couldn't help but fine tune her hearing to focus on Lena's heartbeat. It was reassuring that her heart was beating just as fast. Kara found that odd as Lena's face depicted one of stoic and passiveness. Kara's always found that intriguing as in her habit of listening to Lena's heartbeat she would watch her expression for any hints that indicated her true emotions, yet it never did match, not until Kara saw her emotional breakdowns.

After Lena observed the living room, she turned to face Kara again who only just realised she was still standing at the door, looking speechless at Lena. Catching up to reality, Kara directed her to sit and got her a beverage from the fridge. Kara smiled proudly as Lena requested a water (she was glad she was staying hydrated after previously having several nights of heavy drinking). Kara opted for a strawberry lemonade, which made Lena smile at the sight. They sat talking for 40 minutes about anything and _everything_ before Alex trudged through the door, being accustomed to entering without knocking. Though Alex was told of Lena being here, she seemed as if she was still taken aback by the sight of the girl, but before long she collected herself and kindly greeted Lena.

Since then Alex and Lena have been looking over the documents and discussing what they entailed. They sat at one end of the dining table, while Kara glanced over occasionally from the top of her laptop at the other end. She was working on another article for CatCo Magazine, concerning the recent attempted robbery of the National City Bank that Supergirl stopped (with the interruption assistance of Guardian, but she barely mentioned him, in spite because he wasn't a hero and people shouldn't so easily put their trust into him). Kara helped out whenever she could with the two, which so far has only involved making them tea to help them concentrate (and because Kara could see Lena beginning to get frazzled).

Yesterday, the article she and James co-wrote was published and well received by readers. L-Corp's stock experienced a growth in the market as business slowly started resuming again. The article also penned the truth to Lena's great deed of saving alien-life in National City, which changed the public's opinion of her, thus increasing her popularity. In fact, Lena told Kara of the increasing amount of clients that were interested in her business. She currently has Jess organising meetings with reputable and honest clienteles that will benefit the company.

Everything was beginning to fall into place for Lena, Kara thought. Except one thing. But Kara couldn't guess what that was. Around her, Lena seemed happy, but her eyes were missing a certain sparkle. Kara feels as if she's briefly seen the missing sparkle, however the moment couldn't be recollected. It was only after Kara found herself absentmindedly staring at Lena from across the table and in the moment that Lena returned the gaze trustingly that Kara realised. The missing sparkle was in the printer room two days ago. Right before the kiss - in Lena's moment of vulnerability. Though Kara couldn't be certain as to what the sparkle meant.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Alex shuffled some papers together and stapled them together. "Well finally that's done," she happily exclaimed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Have you finished all the paperwork?" Kara inquired, looking over at Alex who placed the stapled paper on a pile of growing documents.

"No… we're only half done. We still got all these to do," she vaguely gestured to the remaining papers on the table. "Being the last remaining Luthor outside of jail has left a lot of legal documents for Lena to sign," her sigh was accompanied by one from Lena, who tiredly leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh," Kara replied, feeling a little dumbstruck.

"But we should have a break," Alex murmured as she rested her head in her arms, leaning on top of the table.

"I agree," Kara spoke, earning a light-hearted huff from the other two.

"You didn't even do anything," Lena pointed out, chuckling. She looked over at Kara who smiled back instinctively.

"I did plenty as matter of fact. I made you tea and I worked on my article…" Kara listed the two items, feigning exhaustion. Lena shook her head, smiling as she looked down into her lap and back up at Kara in a quick succession that intensified the glint in her eye. The second her eyes re-made contact Kara felt a slight tingle in her stomach.

Before she could think much of it, a phone vibrated on the table. Kara automatically looked towards it just as Lena reflectively picked it up and read the message. Lena's face tightened as her CEO demeanour took over, "If you could excuse me, I must make a quick call." Lena glanced over at Kara, before adding, "It's Jess." Kara nodded and Alex mumbled a barely comprehensible 'sure thing' as Lena stalked out of the apartment and into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Kara carefully listened to their conversation outside and felt reassured when she realised that Lena was in fact talking to her assistant, Jess. They began discussing a client that represented Lord Technologies who came in 20 minutes ago requesting a meeting.

"You seem out of it, Kara," Alex spoke up, causing Kara to only just realise that she had gotten up and was in the kitchen.

"I'm listening to Lena's phone call," Kara replied, distractingly.

"You don't trust her?" Alex quizzed. Kara reeled herself back in and focused on Alex who now had an apple in her hand.

"Of course I trust her," Kara answered, assuredly. She's only ever doubted Lena once – in the hours and moment leading up to Medusa. She promised herself she would never doubt her again without hard evidence. In her moment of doubt it casted a longing shadow on her mind that felt like a dagger in her chest. Yet as time revealed Lena's act of betrayal against her mother and the feat of saving alien-life, Kara was reminded that she was veracious when she could see the good in Lena's eyes.

"I do too," Alex admitted, after a pause. Kara smiled, feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

"I'm so glad you think that!" Kara exclaimed. She wanted Lena to remain in her life and knowing that she had the support of Alex (who on first acquaintance despised her) was reassuring to hear.

A silence fell over them as Alex's eyes queried over at Kara. In return, Kara raised her eyebrows in confusion to her stare. Feeling a little uncomfortable with Alex's beading eyes, Kara opted to go back to listening to Lena's conversation outside to make sure that nothing is wrong. From what she hears, Lena and Jess are now organising an impromptu Gala to present L-Corp back into the prying eyes of the public and cement the regained trust. Kara thinks it may be risky but if it goes smoothly (as it would with Supergirl in attendance) then it should highlight Lena's directorial of the company.

"So how long have you had romantic feelings for Lena?" her voice finally rang out, breaking Kara from eavesdropping.

"What?" Kara questions, half not knowing if Alex truly spoke those words and half to give her time to think of an answer.

"You're in love with Lena, Kara. You're not that oblivious to your own feelings, are you?" Kara is taken aback. She wasn't in love with Lena. She didn't think so anyway.

"I'm not," Kara responds, drawing out the 'not' in feigned assertion only to sound like a child. Never once has the thought of her being in _love_ with Lena crossed her mind, yet she felt slightly strange in denying it. As if subconsciously it was a blossomed fact.

"Okay," Alex causally shrugs, not believing a word of Kara's denial.

"Why would you think that," she can't help but ask.

Alex laughs. "The way you look at her, the way you care for her, the way you radiate when she smiles back, and the way both of your eyes connect as if you're both conveying a hidden story that only the two of you know," Alex lists, before taking a bite of her apple as if her words were obvious.

Kara looked on dumbfounded.

"When I walked in earlier it seemed as if you two were in your own bubble where only the two of you existed in this world. Now, I may have been reading too much into it, but I would describe it as if you two were staring directly into each other's souls… while talking about your favourite cartoons growing up, nonetheless. It was intense, yet also sacred – I felt bad to have ruined it," Alex continued. "Also…" she drawls before vaguely pointing to the middle of her eyebrow. "The crinkle," she lightly reveals.

"The crinkle! Damn it," Kara despised. She shakes her head, chuckling.

"But don't let me tell you who you are. I could be wrong. It's just that… from my experience - being all the romantic movies you've made me watch - you seem like the titled character who falls in love with the mysterious loner. The classic case of when happy meets sad," Alex gently explains. As she spoke Kara couldn't help but notice the light-hearted eye roll at the mention of their childhood movie marathons. "My advice would be to just listen to your heart. Look within. Don't just take love on face value. It's more heartfelt; more real... And please let me stop talking. I'm sounding like a cliché supporting character," she fake gagged.

Kara has no words. How could she have responded? She felt as if her tongue went numb and couldn't have mustered a reply even if she tried.

Moving on, Alex takes another bite of her apple before her phone buzzes on the bench. Kara watches her as she reads the message and absentmindedly smiles, leaning against the kitchen counter as she writes out a reply.

 _Look within,_ Alex's words echoed.

Silence surges into the room leaving Kara a moment of introspection. For once in her life, she ignores the outside world, and the noises that follow, to be left only with her thoughts as company. She briefly wonders if this is what it is like for everyone else as they can't hear all the sounds of life or the whispers of strangers – they only had their thoughts, trapped in a bubble of obliviousness.

Naturally, Lena crept into her mind. But of course she would. Alex just explicitly told Kara that she thinks she's in love with the girl. The thought made her chest tighten. She couldn't be in love? In love with Lena. Kara thought that she'd felt love with James or maybe even Adam. But now she thinks it may have just been attraction to the men. With Lena it was more than a mere attraction, it had a grasp on her heartstrings and seemed as if it played it like an accordion.

Kara had to admit to the feelings she got around Lena, which she always put down to her desire to keep Lena safe – as she _was_ unfairly boxed in to the malicious Luthor name. Though, she could just write them off as a mere bubbling friendship that was becoming poised to be eternal. Kara wanted Lena as friend. Yet, for a friendship, Kara felt stronger feelings for Lena than when she was with James and Adam. The love she saw on films couldn't even describe what she felt around Lena. But love? That's a strong word.

"Lena and I kissed," Kara spoke, breaking out of her trance. The words shocked Kara as reality caught up to her and she realised what she said.

"Wait, say that again," Alex's eyes widen, looking over at Kara. She put her phone down and began walking over to sit next to her. "You _kissed_ her?"

"No – no uh, not exactly," Kara stammered. "She kissed me," she clarified. Kara found some courage and looked Alex in the eye, as she sat down next to her.

"So Lena likes you?" Alex quizzed, becoming entirely too interested in their topic of conversation.

"I – uh… I don't know. Probably not. She was just upset and I was there, y'know," Kara looked back down, wringing her hands together. A part of Kara didn't like the thought.

Kara thought back to the moment in the printer room at CatCo. It felt so intimate. It was surprising, to say the least, the moment Lena leaned it and her lips met Kara's. But after the initial shock wore off it felt only natural and she couldn't help but give in and kiss back. It was slow and soft, and so comforting that Kara couldn't help but feel at ease. Lena's lips were immersive, and so naturally at the intensity of the emotions it conveyed, Kara's eyes fluttered shut. The darkness didn't consume her, instead it sparkled as she felt as if a light exploded behind her eyes lids.

And she held on to it – to the tenderness and vibrant sensations that coursed through her. She held on as long as it could last. Until their lips lost traction and Lena pulled back. Time was slow to catch up to Kara as before she knew it Lena was begging her to leave. Kara could barely hear her own words as the memory became such a blur that she wasn't even sure if she said anything at all. But like an obedient puppy (though honestly it was the sparing thought of not causing Lena anymore trouble) Kara walked out, sneaking a final glance at Lena and seeing her crumble within. The sight broke Kara's heart.

As she exited the room, that day, she couldn't help but lean against the door. The one barrier between her and a despairing Lena. She fought the urge to just open the door and go back to console her. Instead she pushed off and used her x-ray vision to watch her. Becoming tearful at causing Lena to agonise in there, Kara forced herself to walk away and silently enter James' office to start working on the article. If there was one way Kara could help Lena it would be to publish an exhilarating article to increase business at L-Corp – the one place that she knew Lena sought refuge in.

That couldn't be love. _This_ couldn't be love. If it were, Kara thought, then she would have gone back and comforted her. Right? Not leave her there broken. The films her and Alex watched always had the lover go back to the other in times of trouble, yet Kara walked away. She didn't want to but she did, but that doesn't matter. So Kara couldn't be in love with Lena. So why does that conclusion make her heart feel heavy and suffocating? _A lie is a burden on the chest,_ a tingling thought countered.

"I'm so sorry for that," Lena abruptly re-entered the room, pocketing her mobile in her pocket. Kara looked up and met the eyes of an apologetic Lena. Kara cleared her throat and feigned a perfunctory nod (though on the inside she felt as if her thoughts and emotions were ripping into each other).

It was only then that she realised Alex had continued speaking to her while Kara was reflecting on her somewhat probable feelings for Lena. Though as Lena entered, Alex halted her next point in whatever she's been talking about to the daydreaming Kara. "Oh it was alright. It let me have an apple and have a _great_ conversation with my sister," Alex replied, looking over her shoulder at Lena.

"Very pleasant," Kara fibbed, looking back at Lena as she sat back down. Lena smiled and nodded, unaware of the dishonesty.

"I love our sisterly conversations when Kara has her full attention on what we're talking about," Alex sarcastically remarked as she also watched Lena sit back down. "What were we talking about again, Kara?"

"Cats," Kara answered for some reason.

Both Lena and Alex were taken aback but looked on, probing Kara to continue.

"Like how can they land on all four feet when their falling from two-storey buildings?"

Both Lena and Alex chuckled at the randomness. Though Alex having a more sinister reason as she enjoyed watching Kara try to get of an otherwise awkward predicament.

A brief silence orchestrated the room, before Lena spoke, "Cats have a righting reflex which is their innate ability to orient themselves as they fall so that they can land on their feet."

"Oh," Kara replied, hardly expecting a real answer.

"We had a cat when I was younger and I asked the very same question to our housekeeper. She once worked at a Vet Clinic so she knew the answer," Lena explained. Kara saw a peaceful glint in her eye as she briefly reminisced at the relaxed memory.

"Well uh thanks for letting me know. I'll surely remember for the day someone asks me that question," Kara lightly laughed, though she couldn't help but feel awkward. She didn't want the silence to engulf them again or have a chance for Alex to probe the two about the kiss so she opted to change topics. "So what was the call?" She asked.

"Business at L-Corp is blooming thanks to you. It also served to improve the public's opinion of me," Lena replied. "And with that we thought that we would organise a Gala to cement the public's trust in L-Corp. I trust that you can contact Supergirl to watch on. I wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt."

Alex eyed Kara. "Yeah, I can get a hold of her," Kara replied readily.

Lena nodded in gratitude. "I was also wondering if you wanted to come," she directed at Kara as hope filled her eyes. Kara briefly looked over at Alex to see a smirk planted on her lips. "And also Alex of course," Lena quickly added, as she watched the interaction between the two.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it," Alex spoke up. "I have work."

"I haven't even told you the date and time yet," Lena replied. Kara could sense a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"In all honesty, Galas aren't my thing. And also on a night like yours the DEO might need all the help it can get."

"Kara said you worked in the FBI," Lena replied, uncertain of the truth. She looked between the two Danvers expecting an answer.

"Oh! Yeah she did but – I… uh," Kara fumbled. She didn't know what to say.

"What she means is that I did work for the FBI, but I recently got transferred to the DEO," Alex coolly stated, assuredly. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as Alex jumped in. She looked over to Lena who seemed as if she mostly bought it, but there was still a glint of distrust in her eyes.

"That's interesting. How recent was the transfer?" Lena quizzed. "After Medusa?"

"Before," Alex replied. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Of course. I mean there was a build-up of alien technology and Cadmus was running rampant. They would have needed everyone they could get, I assume," Lena spoke. She looked a little off to Kara. As if there was resentment in her words.

"The DEO holds great appreciation for what you did, Lena," Alex affirmed, also picking up on the change of tone in Lena's words. "They would be happy to give you a tour and a real chance to thank you," she added.

Lena considered the words, though didn't voice much thought at the invite. "Duly noted," was her only reply.

Alex nodded.

"So when _is_ the Gala?" Kara changed the topic.

"This weekend. Saturday. 7pm," Lena listed. "You will come Kara?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she smiled. Lena beamed brighter. Though Alex gave her doubtful look knowing full well that Kara Danvers and Supergirl couldn't be there at the exact same moment.

"You can bring a plus one. A date, perhaps?" Lena words cut through Kara, breaking the minty moment. Kara watched as Lena's smile dimmed and her eyes became duller. Yet Lena didn't look away as if she was hanging on to every word Kara would reply.

"Oh…" Kara mumbled.

"Mr Olsen seemed as if he still fancied you. Or I'm sure you have plenty of men pining after you," Lena continued. "Take your pick."

"I'm not seeing anyone, Lena," Kara breathed out in discomfort. Her face felt warmer and she turned to glance at a knowing Alex.

"Well maybe just a friend then. I wouldn't want you to be alone in the crowding room of National City's glamourous."

"I'll find someone," Kara replied, feeling a little disappointed. "Will someone be escorting you?... like a date?" She couldn't help but ask. She found her heart quickening as she waited for Lena's answer.

"Mr Maxwell Lord," Lena revealed. She held no emotion in her words.

"From Lord Technologies?" Alex jumped in, her voice sparked in animosity. "Thank god I'm not going," she quipped. "I can't stand him."

"I know of his reputation. It's just business," Lena responded, tediously.

"Well we'll see each other there anyway. I can save you if he becomes too much," Kara chimed in, happily. Lena's eyes soared with emotions and Kara swore she briefly saw a glimpse of the missing sparkle in Lena's eyes. Kara couldn't help but indulge in the moment as a warmth spread through her chest.

"Or Supergirl," Alex remarked, looking over at Kara. "An actual hero." Kara knew that Alex was trying to persuade Kara from attending as she did not want to complicate the situation. It was hard to be Supergirl and Kara Danvers at the same event.

"I'm certain Kara could best Supergirl in this circumstance," Lena coolly spoke, her eyes never leaving Kara's. "Won't you?"

"Of course. I can either talk his ear off with happy things or try to get an on-record conversation of his recent dodgy exports to Metropolis. He'll probably leave us immediately," Kara chuckled at the thought of him running off. His God complex would go insane.

"Okay, but until then we should just finish this paperwork. I'll have to attend to work soon. It's also getting late," Alex interrupted, getting up from her seat next to Kara's and to sit back down at the other end of the table with Lena.

"Yes, you are right," Lena agreed. She grabbed a document and opened it up as Alex watched over her. Alex's initiative was to highlight points of the document for Lena to understand but Kara couldn't help but think she was also wondering what Kara saw in her.

And what did Kara see in Lena? Good? Kindness? Misunderstanding? She saw all of that, yet she also saw so much more. And what that was became a mystery for Kara. But instead of exploring she would rather opt to keep pushing it down, because she couldn't have heartfelt feelings for Lena. Could she?


	5. Truths and Serenity

In a couple of hours the L-Corp Gala would officially commence. Lena stood and scanned around the extravagant ballroom as the staff finalised the preparations and decorations around the room. As the Gala was so sudden – only being planned two days ago – it caused a shortage on glamour and the finesse that was expected of Luthor parties. That could be a good thing though, Lena thought. This Gala should be different. It was her final push away from the Luthor name and the maliciousness behind it. A true fresh start as she was the lone surviving member of the rich family.

"Ms Luthor, the guest list has officially been finalised," Jess stated, walking up to Lena. She had a headset on and was shuffling papers as she handed the list over to her boss. The papers threatened to spill over in her hands but Jess was professional enough to reorganise them. The Gala was her idea but the work to put it together was stressful, to say the least.

"Thank you, Jess," Lena replied, approvingly. She scanned over the list of names – it ranged from successful business men, media gurus and politicians to a low-rung reporter from CatCo Magazine and public service members, such as awarded firefighters and policemen. Lena appointed Jess to finalise the guest list, trusting her to invite anyone she finds justifiable enough to attend. Lena only added one name: Kara Danvers.

"Most guests have accepted their invites. It was expected for some to decline," Jess continued.

Lena nodded. The two main reasons for guests to decline was that it was quite sudden and most prestigious guests wouldn't have time to fit an event like this in, and two being the fact that many more still despised the Luthor name. The effects of Medusa was still lingering as the association with the notorious family continually remained to draw criticism from few, even after the redeeming article put forth by Catco Magazine several days ago.

"Mr Maxwell Lord will arrive at 6:45 to pick you up from your home." Lena withheld the sudden need to gag. She briefly forgot that she had promised that she'd allow him to escort her. It was only a professional proposal to allow them time to talk about business, but the idea of being in his company throughout the evening still made her dread her decision.

"Okay," Lena replied swiftly as Jess was expecting an affirmation.

Jess was about to continue when incoherent talking sounded over on her headset. Her focus instantly went to the sounds. Lena stood watching on as she saw Jess annoyingly sigh. "I'm sorry Ms Luthor, but I'll have to deal with this. The delivery service misplaced the ice sculpture by the kitchen entrance and now the catering services are going insane."

Jess was about to walk off when Lena grabbed her shoulder and lightly nudged her back. "Thank you for all of this, Jess. I hope you will bring your fiancé and enjoy yourself tonight."

"Of course. He would be honoured to be at the same venue as yourself," Jess smiled as her stress lessened for a second. "Now you go home and get dressed. 6:45. Be ready," she replied, prodding Lena to leave.

With that, Lena did leave. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the waiting limousine at the front entrance. Only few paparazzi were stalking the entrance outside, although more would arrive later when it officially begins. Lena ignored the flashing lights and ridicule of the photographers, instead focusing on getting into the vehicle. The driver, welcomed her and she peacefully sat in the back. The ride to her apartment suite was only 15 minutes and so she closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the cool and gentle music that played from the speakers in hopes it will ease her growing headache.

When the limo slowly halted, Lena checked her phone which read 4:49. She had less than two hours to get dressed before Maxwell Lord would arrive. Gary opened the car door and Lena walked in to the building, striding to the elevator. She ignored the welcome of the doorman (who was known to steal from tenants in the building) and patiently waited as the elevator dinged.

She wasn't looking forward to tonight. The idea of having to spend several hours in the company of Maxwell Lord could only leave a bitter aftertaste. The only redeeming qualities of attending her own Gala would be that it would cement the new defined trust of L-Corp and that Kara promised she'd be there and that she'd save her if Maxwell was too overbearing. She hoped it wasn't an empty promise.

Lena soon arrived at her door and entered her apartment. She hasn't been here in over a week now. The air has become stale as all windows were closed and no had entered since she last left. It felt so empty and cold. She shivered under her breath - half from being cold and half from feeling so lonely and bare. She looked forward, noting the dull walls painted in greys and whites, which she only now realised made it feel more like a prison than a home. There were no bright colours only dull and meaningless shades that framed the minimalistic design. There wasn't any meaning in her home, no belongings of sentimental value or even photos of friends or family. Because one: she didn't have any friends, and two: she had no desire to be reminded of her family other than with remembrance from the notorious last name. Her 'home' was stripped bare, solely becoming a place to eat and sleep, and thus in actuality it was a shelter and not in fact a home.

Sighing, Lena walked in and locked the door behind her. While living in the prestigious hotel brought 24 hour security Lena still couldn't help but lock the door anyway. Though really the technological advancements of criminals could easily surpass the security of a locked door. But the idea of having a locked door still gave her a sense of safety, because even if it was a sense of false security it was still enough for her. Besides, Supergirl would save the day anyway. Unless Lena ruined that mutual friendship with her breakdown on her balcony a little over a week ago…

Lena stepped into her lounge room and slid down onto the small couch, allowing her body to relax every muscle. She felt at ease for a moment as her eyes closed and she couldn't help but let out a long breath that deflated her body. Her eyes, which had ignored the calls of fatigue all day, were mildly stinging as they gave in to the sensations of being closed. Lena's body wanted desperately for her to just fall asleep right this second. She hasn't had a quality sleep in weeks, even before Medusa. This lack of sleep only added to the discomfort of sleeping on the couch in her L-Corp office and her previous nights that were preceded by heavy drinking (though she's withheld the urge of alcohol since Kara re-entered her life some 5 days ago).

Maybe she should just lull herself to sleep. She deserved it as she had begun the journey of reigniting her life with the help of Kara and her friends. She could sleep for an hour, at least. Then afterwards she could get ready for the Gala – it wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone, anyway (well maybe Kara, a little bit). Going to sleep would also allow her to forget the suffocating memories that were begging to rise with prevalence in Lena's mind the longer she spent in the apartment. Being asleep would numb the thoughts and give her well-deserved rest.

Lena didn't give it much more thought than that. The natural craving for sleep was overcoming her body, so she pulled herself up and walked straight to her bedroom. She passed a few art canvases in the hallway that were given to her as a gift from Lionel when she first moved out. She's been meaning to throw them away as it only triggered the bad memories. But at this moment she successfully ignored it and walked straight through.

Her bedroom was still messy, to say the least, having not been made up since her last stay. But that was her fault - she fired all housekeepers the day after the Medusa events when a housekeeper came in and saw her emotional breakdown. Lena tried to forget that memory and she walked over to her bed and inelegantly plopped herself into the mattress as the comfort instantly engulfed her. It only took a few seconds before her body gave in and she drifted off to sleep instantly.

She woke up to the gentle cooing of a woman. Lena's body was being gently nudged, almost hesitantly. The pull to fall back into her sleep trance was too alluring as her body was at its most relaxed in weeks. "Lena," the voice breathed, before Lena once again was engulfed in sleep.

" _Lena," the cold voice turned towards her. They sat at the police station. Lillian Luthor was handcuffed to the railing on the table and Lena sat opposite of her. A guard stood silent in the corner watching the interaction. Lena met her mother's eyes, not breaking them for a single second. She didn't want to appear weak._

" _Mother," Lena replied, maliciousness marking her tone. Lillian stared back with no feelings hinted._

" _You betrayed the family name," she spoke. The fury of Lillian's tone bit against the stale air around them as Lena assumed she was wallowing in her defeat._

 _It had been several hours after Medusa. Lillian was questioned and put under arrest. She would be officially prosecuted within the next few days as her lawyers attempted to lessen the sentencing. Currently she was being held until her lawyers finalise some paperwork, but until then Lena was allowed to see her._

" _Quite the contrary, mother. I just showed the family trait of deception… only against you instead of enemies," Lena coolly replied. Lillian looked as if she was biting back her words. "Though one could argue that you are the enemy."_

" _You're not a real Luthor."_

" _Then I couldn't have betrayed the family name." Lillian laughed at that. An apathetic laugh, full of evil and despair._

" _You're only a Luthor on paper. You've never held our values or virtues. I could never understand why Lionel would ever favour you over our real son," Lillian spat. In no way was Lena taken aback. She has become accustomed to the abuse of her mother over the years._

" _Lionel had some good left in him until you convinced him otherwise. Maybe at one stage he had a bit of me in him; a bit of purity," Lena carefully spoke. Lillian rolled her eyes at the words._

" _You're kidding yourself if you think that. No one has ever loved you – not your birth parents, not us Luthors, no one. Hell, even your budding friendship with Supergirl is ruined because of your stupid mistakes!"_

" _All of that doesn't matter. I have one friend left in National City. Our relationship will be reacquainted after this boils over. You're over, mother._ You _have no one left," Lena bit, losing her cool for a moment._

 _Lillian only smirked in response. A sense of dread washed over Lena as Lillian's eyes reignited. "Kara Danvers?" She asked, mockingly._

 _Lena felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Why would Lillian ask her that? "Yes…" Lena replied, unsure. Her heart began to race and she didn't know why._

 _Lillian leaned back in her chair, as her smirk never left her face. "Of course. Kara Danvers…" she trailed off. "The reporter, yes?"_

 _Lena didn't reply._

" _Blonde. Same height and frame as Supergirl? That one, yes?"_

 _Lena stared hard at Lillian. She didn't understand what she was getting at. Why would she speak of Kara as if she knew more than she did?_

" _Oh, Lena. What a joke…" Lillian laughed, this one was much darker but was one of great disbelief. "How can you be so blind?"_

" _I don't understand what you're talking about," Lena quickly replied. She lost all of her authority and upper-hand in that moment. She felt quite weak under the glare of the knowing Lillian._

" _Is it your feelings in the way?" That came as a stab in the chest for Lena. No words came to mind to respond or refute that claim. "You're love for Ms Danvers?" She continued, mocking Lena._

" _No-"_

" _You honestly don't even realise. This only proves you're no Luthor. Its funny-"_

" _What are you talking about?" Lena questioned, becoming agitated._

" _Maybe I should shatter your world with the simple truth that Kara Danvers is Sup-"_

 _The door suddenly opened and two men rushed in. Lillian halted her next words as the guards walked towards her. "The paperwork if filed. Mrs Lillian Luthor you are now being transported to National City Prison," one of the guards spoke. "Unlock her and load her into the bus."_

 _Lena watched as they dragged her away back through the barren doors. "Lena," her mother's words cooed a final time from down the hallway. "Lena!" she yelled once more._

Lena sat up in hunch as the dream drowned in her waking mind. She kept her eyes closed. Lena hated this. She hated reliving the memories of her mother's arrest in her dreams. She couldn't forget and couldn't forgive herself. She had no heartfelt love for her mother but the act of betraying her still sent daggers through Lena's chest.

Lena's never had any real cherished memories or friends (other than Kara) that could stay at the forefront of her mind to block her nightmares. Instead she could only relive the harsh realities of life under the Luthor name and her act in shredding any refuge she could have had in the family by turning Lillian in.

But this one memory kept reoccurring to her. It had a strange pull. Lillian's words continued to resonate. She knew that she loved Kara. It couldn't have been that obvious though. But more so it was Lillian's other words sent shivers down her spine. _Kara Danvers is…_ What did that mean? Why couldn't she have finished it before the guards came in? Lillian seemed as if she knew a shattering truth to Lena's friend. But Kara has always been innocent. She couldn't hold any secrets, Lena thought?

"Lena," the voice repeated. Lena opened her eyes as the person sat next to her. The bed gently depressed as she seated herself on the bed.

She recognised that voice: "Supergirl," she breathed, a little surprised at the personal visit.

"I was on my way to your Gala and I looked in to find you still asleep. You can imagine my surprise," Supergirl spoke. Lena sighed and turned to face her, not saying a word. Lena's brain was still reeling from the claws of sleep. Supergirl couldn't possibly be here? "I hope you're not planning on missing it."

"No – no. Just the opposite. I was only taking a nap to reenergise," Lena replied. She got up off of the bed and dragged herself to her walk-in-wardrobe to get ready.

"It must have been some nap because it's now 6:30pm. The Gala officially commences at 7, right?" She asked. The words took a while to register in Lena's mind.

"6:30? Currently?" Lena hurriedly looked at the clock on her wall. 6:31 it read.

"Fuck," she breathed. Lena's wide eyes turned to Supergirl's. She was now standing in the centre of the room, watching Lena. "Lord will be here in 14 minutes and I'm not even ready. Fuc-"

"Lena calm down," Supergirl calmly spoke, before a second later she stood in front of Lena with a hair brush. Lena could only describe it as a flash as she rapidly used (what Lena assumed) was super-speed to manoeuvre around the room that quickly.

"Thank you, Supergirl," Lena thanked as she graciously grabbed the hairbrush. Lena quickly brushed through the knots in her hair as Supergirl walked and grabbed Lena's dress from her walk-in-wardrobe. Lena had it hung at the back, purposely put aside.

"It's a beautiful dress, Lena," she spoke as she looked it over.

"It should be. It costs so much that it could easily pay off someone's student debt," she bitterly replied. "Lionel bought it for me," she added, turning again to face Supergirl.

"Why are you wearing it then?... If you don't like it." Lena bit her lip, unsure of her words.

"I don't know. Well – in truth… Jess came over and picked it out. She didn't know that it was from him. She just thought it was beautiful – which it is, don't get me wrong. It just holds bad memories for me. My father bought it for me as a bribe to visit Lex in prison. It didn't work – I've never been too into fashion – but my refusal made him mad," Lena revealed, breaking eye contact. She went to grab the dress but Supergirl pulled back.

In another flash Supergirl was back in Lena's walk-in-wardrobe. She was looking at her other clothing, choosing a new outfit for Lena.

"Supergirl, I don't have time-"

She instantly appeared back in a whoosh. A new dress was in her hands and she handed it to Lena. She looked it over. It was an elegant and soft peachy colour that was uniquely designed for Lena when she visited Milan two years ago. She's never worn it as it Lena thought it would make her seem more girly than womanly; more weak and vulnerable.

"This dress is beautiful, Lena. It will give people a new sense about you – a more trusting vibe. You'll still look elegant and powerful, but more vulnerable," Supergirl smiled reassuringly.

"I don't want to look vulnerable," Lena countered.

"Why? Vulnerability isn't a weakness. It will build connection with others. It's perfect for tonight. If you embrace it you'll feel more empowered. Trust me," she assured.

Lena looked the dress over in her hands. Wearing this dress would make her vulnerable to others. They might see her as a little girl in the midst of a fiery Luthor storm.

"To make yourself vulnerable is to show your strength, Lena. The dress doesn't define you, but you're attitude does. If people see you as a pretty girl than just show them that badass CEO attitude."

Lena took one final glance at the clock – 6:36 – and nodded. Supergirl smiled and fist bumped the air. Lena couldn't help but smile at Supergirl's optimism – it kind of reminded her of Kara's.

"Awesome! I'll leave you to put it on," Supergirl said as she left the room. In her absence Lena put the dress on and quickly touched up her make-up (which thankfully didn't smudge as she was asleep – her habit of sleeping on her back finally payed off).

She glanced at the time once more – 6:42. Lena hurriedly walked back into her wardrobe and plucked her shoes from the rack before putting them on. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her appearance. She noted all of her inequalities and sighed. She couldn't expect anything less though.

Lena walked out of her door and instantly observed Supergirl looking around the room with a slight frown. "You're not x-raying my room, I hope," Lena interrupted.

"No, of course not. That would be an invasion of your privacy," it took a second for the irony to catch up to her. "… well any more than flying into your apartment and waking you from your sleep…" she trailed off, in thought.

"Even if you were, you wouldn't find anything devious," Lena replied as she walked over to the lounge and picked up her discarded purse. "Well unless my mother has hidden junk while she's stayed. I wouldn't put that past her, in all honesty," she scoffed.

Lena checked her phone – 6:44. "Now, I really must be going. I will be late any second now. Though really if it takes approximately 6 minutes to get out of this building than I'm already late… The perks of living on the 65th floor, I suppose," Lena spoke.

Supergirl turned to face her. "I can give you a lift?" She asked, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Lena replied, sceptical.

Supergirl walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She led her to the large open window overlooking the city. "The perks of being a superhero is that you're rarely late – well most of the time. I can take you down to the ground floor to meet Maxwell Lord. Are you ready?"

Lena overlooked the city. She watched as civilians walked among the footpaths below her and as cars decorated the roads. She gave a glance to Supergirl who looked so confident standing on the edge of the building. "Okay," Lena replied.

Supergirl heaved her into her arms and Lena's arms instantly wrapped around her neck. Lena felt secure with Supergirl's strong arms cradling her body. In no way did Lena feel demeaned. "Here we go," Supergirl whispered. Lena felt shivers go down her body as the voice felt so familiar and warm.

She leaped out of the window and floated? It was strange to Lena. Out of instinct, Lena's body was preparing to fall to the ground instantly. But Supergirl defied gravity and floated in the night sky. She slowly hovered downwards, gaining speed as Lena began to feel more comfortable (though she was still absolutely terrified). Lena studied Supergirl's face. It showed no signs of strain or annoyance at having to do this. She was blissful as she genuinely enjoyed helping people, including Lena.

As they declined lower, Lena could make out Maxwell Lord getting out of his limousine. He was dressed in a black suit that defied all hopes of originality. It was bland and boring. His looks didn't have much else to offer either, as his hair was combed back and his face freshly shaven. Maxwell was an aged man in his forties but his face gave off a youthful vibe that could almost be described as vampire-esque. Though in honest opinion if it wasn't for his multi-million dollar company he wouldn't get a second glance in daylight.

Lena wasn't looking forward to spending the night in his company. But Kara promised to attend. Lena wondered what she would look like under the dazzling lights and glammed out wardrobe. Though really, Kara would look beautiful in any circumstance. Lena looked back up at Supergirl's face, taking in every detail. It looked so familiar but she couldn't dare figure it out. Lillian was right in saying Kara and Supergirl shared the same physical attributes of height and hair colour amongst others, but they also seemed so different somehow. Supergirl was strong and confident while Kara was more reserved and awkward. There was something strange about it all.

While also being in Supergirl's arms reminded her of Kara's embraces. They almost felt the same around her as they gave warmth and security to Lena. Supergirl had the visible muscles to explain her tightening hug, while Kara's was a surprise. Kara did not seem to be a budding gym enthusiast with the strength for her hugs, but she somehow served them up just as strong anyway as if it was out of passion and love. Just as Supergirl's was out of protection. The similarities and differences between Supergirl and Kara could not just be a coincidence.

Her thoughts were broken as Supergirl carefully landed on the pavement in front of the limousine. The sudden weight lightly crunched the cement, though it did not dent or crack. Lena reflectively looked down at the ground to confirm that she landed in one piece. The whole sensation of floating made her skin feel tingly as it went against every instinct in the body and against every law of physics.

Lena looked back up and found herself meeting Supergirl's eyes. They both smiled reflectively. "Well I believe this was quicker than 6 minutes," she spoke, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yes. Uh - thank you, Supergirl," Lena replied, rushing her words. Supergirl nodded and gently released Lena from the embrace in her arms. Lena's feet touched solid ground and her body felt chills at the safety of having two feet planted on solid ground again, but also strangely enough from losing the comfort and warmth from being in Supergirl's arms.

"My date, Ms Lena Luthor. Nice to see you've met the acquaintance of National City's own Supergirl," a barren voice cut through. Lena turned to face Maxwell Lord and gave him an acknowledging smile. In truth Lena felt a bit awkward for him to see her in the arms of Supergirl.

"Mr Maxwell Lord, how pleasant it is to see you," Lena replied. The loss of enthusiasm evident on her tone.

He softly coughed, prompting Lena to introduce Supergirl into the discussion.

"You have met Supergirl befor-"

"Yes, I have. Long-time no see, Supergirl," he pointed his attention to the blonde hero whose smile faltered at the sudden change of interaction.

"Maxwell. I've read that you have been doing well," she said, seemingly not knowing what to say.

"Lord Technologies is booming," he emphasised, gesturing an explosion with his hands. A silence engulfed the trio that was interrupted by his light hoarse chuckle. "That's why my support and attendance of tonight's Gala will improve public relations and associations with L-Corp. Which will in turn boost my company as well."

"I've never particularly known you to want to help others," Supergirl spoke, sceptically. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh well things have changed since I last left you. For one: L-Corps here. That's great," he looked over and nodded at Lena as if she moved to National City just for him. He continued, looking back over at Supergirl, "and two: my business was ravaged by you and the DEO last year, and by aliens for that matter. So as L-Corp is funding and creating technology that help humans identify aliens as well as other inventions along those lines, I think business with them would be quite beneficial. So I help Lena and she helps me. A mutual co-operation is what I'd call it."

"You're not going to use L-Corps _good_ inventions for _evil_ purposes, are you?" Supergirl asked, as anger swelled behind her eyes at the thought.

"No, I am not. Though I do feel hurt at that accusation. I thought you saw the good in people?" Maxwell bit, becoming defensive.

"It's an honest question that she asked," Lena spoke up, defending Supergirl. The tension grew between them all.

"Sir, you will be late if we don't get going soon," the driver of the limousine spoke up from behind them.

"It's called being fashionably late, Edward," Maxwell replied over his shoulder, hardly paying any attention to him.

"My apologies, sir," the driver – Edward – backed back down and stood patiently at the door waiting for them to step inside.

"We better go now," Lena proposed, walking towards the car door. Maxwell quietly huffed in annoyance but followed in suit.

Lena got to the car door when Supergirl spoke, "I'll meet you there, Lena." She nodded and watched as Supergirl flew off into the night sky before becoming lost in the skyscrapers.

"After you, Lena," Maxwell gently prodded her to enter the limousine, drawing her out of her outward gaze that followed Supergirl. Lena turned her attention back to her escort, Maxwell, and nodded before manoeuvring herself into her designated seat in the vehicle. He followed in pursuit.

They shared mindless chatter in the 10 minutes it took to arrive at the Gala, mostly focusing on business proposals and directions. The air within the cabinet held no room for romantics or irrelevant topics, only business as promised. Lena was thankful for this feat. Maxwell has become an honest man who honoured business agreements. A change in direction since he helped Supergirl through many ventures and difficulties since she rose to prevalence in National City.

They arrived at the Gala by 7:08. Late to Lena's standards, but considered 'fashionably late' by Maxwell. Though still as they entered the ballroom all eyes laid bare on them with a wave of awe. Both Lena and Maxwell have garnered influential power in National City, although while Lena's had become tainted recently, it still proved powerful in this room. The room engulfed into a sea of applause as the two figures took stance on the display stage.

"Good evening, all prestige guests and company," Lena started as she took centre stage at the microphone. She began her planned welcoming speech to the crowd who took in every word with reflection. As Lena ran through the lines, her eyes wondered the audience to find a particular pair of blue. As time would tell, she would eventually find Kara's in the company of her renowned dazzling smile. Lena couldn't help but smile as their eyes met. She stumbled on a few words in that moment as she lost track of time. Lena bit her lip and took a breath in, attempting to bring her focus back to the speech. She managed, as she continued without a further stutter.

As the welcoming speech ended, the Gala officially began. Maxwell escorted Lena off the stage and they made rounds in talking with invited guests. In between conversations Maxwell would direct the discussion to business and it became a routine for the evening's events. It was all mindless to Lena. To keep herself sane she couldn't help but to continue to find Kara's eyes as they separately conversed with guests. Kara would look for Lena's too, she observed. Perhaps the evening was dull for the both of them.

Before long, Kara made her way over to them. It was the first time that Lena could get a good look of her appearance, as guests had previously blocked most of her view. She simply looked beautiful, Lena thought as she neared closer. She had her hair down and her dress elegantly framed her body in a modest manner. Lena noticed Kara blush under her stare. Lena herself blushed at having been so obvious in checking Kara out.

Maxwell then noticed Lena's distracted front and followed her eyes as Kara stopped in front of them. He nodded his acknowledgement of her. "Ms Danvers," he said, bringing her into discussion.

Kara broke her stare with Lena and looked over at him. "Mr Maxwell Lord, CEO of Lord Technologies," she greeted in return. "Lena," she greeted as well, smiling over at her again. "I trust you are both having a pleasurable evening."

"With Lena Luthor as a date you would be dead correct," he replied, smugly. Kara nodded and looked down as she fixed her glasses. Her eyes lost their spark with his words. But as quick as she deflated she sprung back with feigned energy.

"Of course. Lena would be a great date," Kara replied, as it became evident she didn't know what to say, yet she wanted to fill the forthcoming silence. "…for you," she continued as awkwardness began filling the air. "Or anyone for that matter. You, me, him, her," she sputtered, while vaguely gesturing around her. "Wait, I didn't mean me, of course," Kara looked back over to Lena whose face fell at reveal. "I mean I would if I could… um-"

"For a reporter, you are not good with your words," Maxwell butted in, halting her rambling. Both Lena and Kara became thankful for that.

"Perhaps too much alcohol in tonight's events," Lena added in hopes of avoiding the continuation of that discussion (' _I would if I could,'_ what could that mean, Lena pondered?). Although wouldn't believe Kara to ever be intoxicated. Let alone be drunk at a Gala filled with prominent people. It could ruin her career in journalism.

"Oh no, I'm strictly on Catco business tonight. No alcohol for me. It wouldn't affect me anyway," Kara replied, offhandedly. Maxwell and Lena casted suspicious looks over at Kara, prompting her to quickly continue, "I mean cause I have a real' high tolerance. Naturally, of course. I mean it would still affect me but it'd have to have a good punch to it."

"Anyway," Maxwell drawled, evidently bored of the small talk. "What do we owe the pleasure for your interruption?" Kara looked taken aback but she soon collected herself.

"Catco business," Kara explained. She grabbed out her notepad, pen and a recorder from her purse. "Mr Maxwell Lord, would you like to go on the record and explain your recent failed trade exports in Metropolis? Or your rebranding scheme since the Supergirl fiasco last year?"

Lena watched as his jaw clenched and his face tightened. He was evidently unimpressed by Kara's answer. He gave a hard stare at her which Kara met with a feigned innocent smile. Lena wasn't sure how he was going to respond.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies, but I have other manners to attend to in this moment," he arrogantly answered, ignoring the question. "I must talk to other guests," he said as turned to Lena. She nodded, quite happily at this change of event. He then turned back to a smirking Kara, "but please, Ms Danvers, you may interview the girl of the Gala, Ms Luthor." With that he walked off, leaving the two girls alone.

Kara's smirk brightened to a full smile. She won the battle and saved Lena from Maxwell's torturous presence. "Am I your hero or what?" Kara happily laughed.

"You are National City's, and mine personally, newest and greatest hero. You could definitely give Supergirl a run for her money," Lena chuckled in return. Kara bit her lip at the mention of Supergirl but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure, Supergirl will get the aliens and I'll get you out of unfortunate social situations," Kara replied in a joking tone. And Lena became lost for words. Kara was pure and genuine, and Lena found her more valiant than any superhero could. She couldn't hide behind powers or strength. Kara was awkward as is, yet she could walk straight into an uncomfortable social setting and be herself.

A comfortable lull hung over them as they appreciated the moment. Though it was short-lived. A second later a guest bumped into the back of Kara, yet her smile never faded and her eyes kept the sparkled glint that twinkled in the glow of the lights. They instantly turned and apologised. Kara accepted it, of course. She then turned back to Lena who only then realised how busy the room was around them.

"Here, follow," Lena directed, as she grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Lena couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was and how Kara instantly interlocked their fingers. She trusted her full heartedly, Lena realised. Her heart swelled at the thought.

Lena led her through the ballroom to an exit doorway that led outside. In truth, she wasn't sure why she decided to opt outside but nonetheless she made her way there. They stood outside in the private courtyard of the ballroom. It was quiet and silent. There was only a single gentleman casually smoking at the railing, who as he noticed Lena he instantly put the cigarette out and wondered back inside. He was a server, Lena observed, who was merely having a break. She could hardly fault him for that.

"Finally a sense of peace and quiet," Lena breathed as she leaned against the railing that fenced the veranda. She looked over the courtyard that was eerily still under the moonlight's glare.

"Ironically enough, the lack of music is music to my ears," Kara spoke, and Lena could tell she was proud of that. She wondered if she had been thinking of saying that all evening, which Lena wouldn't put past her.

"It's beautiful," Lena sighed, as she closed her eyes and took in the serenity. "No mindless chatter about politics, my mother, L-Corp… no having to bear the gruff of Maxwell's voice," she continued. "Just you, me, and the calmness of the world."

Kara soon joined Lena in leaning against the railing. Her body slightly pressed into Lena's side in close proximity. "I could stay here forever," Kara breathed out.

"So could I."

Lena looked over at Kara who she found was already looking at her. Lena's heart fluttered in her chest as Kara's eyes beaded into her own. The urge to lean in nearly overwhelmed Lena, but instead she found herself sighing as she tore her eyes away.

"Lena," Kara whispered, almost as if speaking in a higher decibel would break the spell that hung over them. Lena didn't respond. She couldn't. She already let a moment of weakness surpass her. But Kara was adamant. She gently rose her hand to Lena cheek and guided it to face her. Lena, out of surprise, didn't put up much effort to fight the action.

"Kara-" Lena's voice broke as their eyes met once again. She couldn't allow herself to be weak around her again. It would only repeat the kiss at Catco, which nearly ended their friendship.

"Lena, please listen," Kara softly directed, as her hand continued to rest on Lena's cheek. Lena hummed in response. "I've been thinking a lot lately… about you. It started off as being mostly about your wellbeing, your mental state, making sure you won't do anything you'll regret. But it soon developed into something more," she paused, unsure of if she should continue.

Kara's eyes probed Lena's looking for any signs or indicators. Lena wasn't sure what her eyes were conveying. Confusion? Lust? All she knew for certain was that her heart was beating in overdrive and her chest was tightening in anticipation for what Kara might mean.

"The thoughts were confusing. It was only when you kissed me that it all became decoded and I could figure them out. But still… I wasn't sure. I mean I couldn't have been falling in love with you? But I was, I realised. I realised it tonight for certain, actually. It was when your eyes searched for mine in a crowd of stars, when they twinkled when they found them, when your smile would automatically stretch across your face, and when your heartbeat raced as if you were nervous for what it all meant. It was also when I realised that I was mirroring all of this in myself. All because of you and all because of what you represent to me; love," Kara nervously finished.

Lena had no words. This was everything she wanted. But she could only stare back into Kara's faltering gaze. The silence of the night soon engulfed them, though it was no longer peaceful as it once was before. Kara soon dropped her hand from Lena's cheek and she bit her lip and turned away. Regret was seeping into Lena.

"Unless I totally misread this whole situation," Kara mumbled. _You didn't_ , Lena's internal thoughts wanted to yell.

Still lost for words, Lena instead acted. She gently tugged on Kara's hand and pulled her into her arms. Lena instinctively cradled her cheeks and leant in meeting Kara's lips with her own. It was unlike the first one which was filled with hesitancy. This one was full of desire and necessity. It was harmonious, and produced a swell of emotion in Lena's stomach. Both Lena and Kara lost themselves in the minty moment. Neither wanted to pull back but the inevitable need for air forced the separation.

"Lena," she whispers slowly, prolonging each syllable as if to savour them. Lena smiled as her heart fluttered at her voice. Never before as her name felt so pleasing to hear. Lena watched as Kara's eyes slowly opened and gazed into her own. Their foreheads rested on each other's and up close Kara's eyes deepened with lust.

"Kara," she whispered back, finally finding her voice. Kara gave a shy look before leaning in for another kiss. The very sensation never failed to make Lena feel safe. She could never forget the warmth of Kara's lips pressed against her own.

The sensation of feeling timeless overwhelmed her. Lena was lost in the kiss. Nothing else seemed to matter to her. But life had a nasty way of reminding everyone that the best moments had to come to an end. Whether the end was to make it better or worse could only be known as time drifted on.

As Kara and Lena separated once more, they both let out a shaky breath and lightly tittered as the kiss dawned on both of them.

"Wow," Kara breathed, looking eternally into Lena's eyes.

"Kara," Lena replied, dreamily and let out another shaky breath. She broke their stare and looked to the sky in an attempt to keep her eyes from welling up.

Kara gently pulled Lena's hands from her face and held on to them. "This felt so right," she soothed. "Being with you feels so right."

"I jus- I – I don't know," Lena stuttered, looking back at Kara.

"I like you, Lena. That's what you now know for certain."

Lena's heart fluttered at her words and she bit her lip, unknowingly. "I- I like you, too. I always have. Just everything about you. It was all new to me, but it felt so natural. And I felt carefree. You were addicting, I-" Lena sighed as she got caught up in her own thoughts. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kara," she finished.

Kara light-heartedly scoffed at her final words. "I won't get hurt. You would never intentionally hurt me. And I won't ever hurt you, Lena. I'm your hero, remember?"

A timid silence past over them as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're my hero," Lena repeated, as she accepted the words.

At that moment the door opened and Jess walked out onto the veranda. "You are here, Ms Luthor!" she exclaimed. "The Gala is nearing a close. You have your closing speech in 10 minutes," she continued walking towards them. Lena instantly dropped Kara's hands from her own, but Jess was smirking having already caught glimpse of it.

"Yes, of course. How time has flown by," Lena replied, as she pushed herself off the railing and walked towards Jess.

"Time flies when you're having fun," added Kara, from behind her.

"Would you agree, Jess? How did you and Mark enjoy tonight?"

"It was lovely. He really enjoyed talking to you for a second earlier. It was a shame that Maxwell nudged you to move on," Jess said. Lena scoffed having remembered the moment. "But we're looking forward to your closing words."

"Yes, I'll be there shortly," Jess nodded and walked back inside, leaving Kara and Lena alone once again.

"You better go, Lena," Kara smiled, dreamily.

Lena walked back over to her and took Kara's hands in her own. "I should. Will you come and watch? We can talk afterwards?"

"I'd love that," Kara hastily replied as she timidly leaned in and caught Lena's lips in her own. The kiss was brief but nonetheless pulled at Lena's heart and played it like an accordion. "Was that okay… to do?" Kara couldn't help but ask.

"It was more than okay," Lena hummed, leaning her head on Kara's.

"Come on then," Kara prodded as she gave Lena's hand a squeeze.

They returned inside separately, not wanting to draw attention away from the Gala. Lena gave her closing speech and was met to the applause of the audience. Though, arguably, Kara was the loudest of the room. As the guests filed out, Lena attempted to catch Kara but Maxwell cut her off and delved into another bout of business discussions, although he mostly ranted about the guests he talked to tonight (including Kara, but Lena opted to ignore him).

As he finally finished and was walking her out to escort her home, Lena caught glimpse of Kara sitting by a bench outside waiting. Lena couldn't help her gasp as she lost track of her earlier and assumed she went home. But alas, Kara stayed and waited out in the cold dark night, away from the paparazzi that stalked the entrance. Lena tore herself from Maxwell's guiding hand on her crease of her back and turned to face him.

"I must be going, Maxwell. Tonight was enjoyable. Thank you for your escort. We'll talk again on Monday to finalise our discussions," Lena spoke. Maxwell rolled his eyes, as the camera's continued to flash and document the scene. "I'll walk you to the limousine and then I must go back inside."

Maxwell's jaw clenched in irritation but he smiled anyway (for the cameras, she assumed). "Okay, but I'll give you a peck on the cheek for the vultures," he directed. Lena nodded.

They continued walking to the limousine at the curb to where a security guard opened the back door in anticipation. Maxwell stepped a foot inside and gave a quick wave to the paparazzi before he pulled Lena into quick kiss on the cheek. Lena let him, though inside she felt a bit sick as his sweaty cologne filled her nostrils. They soon separated and Lena walked back inside the foyer of the building and away from the flashing cameras.

Lena collected her bag and found the side exit of the building. She walked outside and was met with silence and darkness. No camera in sight. She stalked along the edge and looked around the corner to where the paparazzi continued to stand at the entrance. But more importantly Lena caught sight of Kara still sitting and looking over at the entrance, waiting for Lena.

"Kara!" Lena tried to whisper yell, though she highly doubted that Kara could have heard. But nonetheless Kara turned and met Lena's eyes with her own, a huge smile formulating on her lips. Kara got up and quickly walked over to Lena, giggling as if she was a spy on a secret mission.

"Lena!" Kara whispered as she hugged Lena tightly.

"You waited," Lena said in disbelief, as they both pulled back from the hug. "You weren't cold were you? I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting in the cold but Maxwe-"

"Of course I waited, Lena. Also I don't get cold so it wasn't a problem. I'm just glad you're here now. I was kind of worried that maybe you two would have snuck off outside another door," Kara spoke.

"Maxwell would have never. He loves the attention. But I don't, so let's go," Lena ordered as she snuck a glance behind Kara.

They walked the streets together holding hands. The night was bitterly cold, so Kara had given Lena her coat (of whom had forgotten to bring one). Lena was thankful at the kind gesture as she still couldn't fully comprehend tonight's events.

Kara was her hero. And her hero was here in the cold night holding her hand and walking her home. As any hero should, Lena thought. But not many would in the company of a Luthor. Except Kara was different she never saw to labels or names, but instead to the character within. And Lena's inner character was in love with Kara, of whom was in love with her too apparently.

However, Lena couldn't help the voice within her that reminded her of Lillian's words that spoke of Kara hiding a secret. A big secret if Lillian couldn't believe that Lena didn't know. At this point Lena wasn't sure if she wanted to know, as in this moment in time she was finally happy.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. To make up for it I made this chapter extra long (which probably only delayed it even more... but we'll ignore that fact).

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
